Savoir Oublier
by Loli-nekoi
Summary: [Malice Mizer Dir en Grey] Lorsqu'un Gackt torturé rencontre un Shinya traumatisé.Lorsque rien ne va plus entre toshiya et Die ou encore lorsqu'un secret pèse trop pour Kyo et manque lui couter la vie.... [terminée]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _j'ai demandé Die et Totchi pour mon anniversaire (vrai de vrai ! je l'ai fait !) mais on m'a demandé si j'étais pas un peu folle… __chui incomprise_

Spoiler : _gomen, je ne comprends pas ce mot… (c'est crédible, ou faut que je le refasse ?)_

Déclaration de l'auteur : _je sais que le style qu'ont tous les perso ne correspond pas à la bonne époque (ben voui, Shinya était pas encore blond à l'époque où Gackt faisait encore partie de Malice Mizer) donc voilà, c'est pô la peine de me faire la remarque. j'ai juste gardé le style dont je me souviens le mieux et qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à eux (mais ça veut pas dire que c'est celui que je préfère…)_

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 1_

Il était venu par simple curiosité mais il n'était pas déçu. Ils étaient déchaînés sur scène, rien de commun avec leurs lives à eux, qui se déroulaient dans un certain calme. A peine étaient-ils arrivés sous les projecteurs que l'un d'eux avait attiré son regard, qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la durée du spectacle.

En vérité, il avait eu du mal à le voir véritablement car il était dissimulé derrière son énorme batterie, une Ludwig blanche. Mais il était si beau, totalement concentré sur ses mouvements, semblant complètement isolé du monde extérieur, plongé dans un univers qui lui était propre. Des gants protégeaient ses mains fines et élancées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés relativement courts, surtout comparés aux siens, mais certaines mèches étaient plus longues et tombaient dans son dos ou épousaient la courbe de ses épaules.

A son grand regret, le concert avait pris fin. Mais il s'était consolé en songeant au backstage que Közi avait pu lui procurer, connaissant le leader de leur groupe. Il allait donc pouvoir le rencontrer et peut-être discuter avec lui, même si celui-ci était réputé pour son naturel discret et peu bavard.

Il dut attendre un long moment avant de se diriger vers les coulisses, se faisant indiquer où était la loge du groupe. Il aurait dû, normalement, faire la queue comme toutes les autres personnes munies de backstages pour rencontrer les artistes dans une autre loge, prévue à cet effet. Mais étant donné qu'il était l'ami d'un ami du leader du groupe, il eut droit à un traitement de faveur, même si pour cela, l'attente avait été plus longue.

Il frappa timidement à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Il découvrit un joyeux désordre mais n'en fut guère étonné : il connaissait ce besoin de décompresser après un live. Certains finissaient juste de se changer pendant que les autres se démaquillaient. Il put le voir face à un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, il devait être sorti de la douche peu avant son arrivée.

-Kamui-san ! Közi m'avait dit que tu devais venir, s'exclama celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

Il était plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coupés au niveau de ses épaules.

-Hajimemashite, Kaoru-san. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura le leader de Dir en Grey. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir en attendant que nous ayons fini. On a prévu d'aller boire un verre quelque part après, tu veux nous accompagner ? Comme ça on pourra discuter un peu.

-Avec plaisir, accepta le chanteur.

Il salua les autres avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'unes des chaises libres, regardant l'unique objet de son attention depuis le début de la soirée le plus discrètement possible. Il ne fit pas attention à Die qui venait d'enlacer Toshiya d'une façon plus que fraternelle.

-Die, pas devant les gens…chuchota le bassiste d'une voix désapprobatrice, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

Il appréciait trop la chaleur des bras du guitariste aux cheveux rouges pour chercher à s'en soustraire. Dans ces moment-là, son corps semblait échapper totalement à sa volonté et il ne pouvait l'empêcher de se coller à celui de Die, réclamant plus. Celui-ci lui murmurait d'ailleurs de douces paroles à l'oreille, sachant très bien quel effet avait son souffle tiède sur la nuque du bassiste, qui se retourna, à bout, pour l'embrasser.

-Eh, on se calme tous les deux !!! s'exclama une voix amusée, sinon, ça va devenir indécent !

-Tu peux parler, Kyo, tu passes le plus clair de ton temps collé à Kaoru, sans te soucier de si nous sommes là ou pas, répliqua Die en riant tandis que Toshiya rougissait légèrement.

-Die, arrête t'embêter mon warumono, sinon il va être insupportable pendant toute la soirée ! fit le leader qui terminait de se démaquiller.

-Kao-chan, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! T'es censé me défendre, pas m'enfoncer, déclara Kyo avec une moue boudeuse que le guitariste trouvait adorable.

Mais le petit chanteur ne put continuer à lui en vouloir lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Il enlaça sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et prolonger leur baiser.

-Tu peux me dire qui est indécent, maintenant, Kyo-chan ? demanda Die, en insistant sur le « chan ».

Comme il s'y attendait, le petit blond bondit mais fut retenu par Kaoru, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Die, ça suffit, c'est moi qui le supporte, après.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête, fit le guitariste en levant les main en signe d'innocence.

Gackt observait la scène en souriant, constatant tout de même que l'un d'entre eux gardait le silence. Assis, il regardait calmement ses compagnons, d'un regard partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Lorsque le chanteur de Malice Mizer était arrivé, il l'avait salué poliment mais n'avait pas cherché à nouer le dialogue.

_Peut-être que j'arriverai à engager la conversation tout à l'heure, lorsque nous boirons un verre ensemble,_ songea le chanteur avec espoir.

Shinya était habitué aux incessantes taquineries de Die, qui visaient soit à faire enrager le chanteur, soit à le faire réagir lui. Et même si sa patience était parfois mise à rude épreuve avec le guitariste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, le considérant presque comme un grand frère.

En effet, sous ses dehors désinvoltes et moqueurs, il savait que le grand roux était d'une grande sensibilité et pouvait se montrer très compréhensif. Le batteur avait peu à peu appris à lui faire confiance et c'était en général vers lui qu'il se tournait lorsque ça n'allait pas bien. Il était heureux de voir que Toshiya avait répondu aux sentiments de Die, même s'il avait mis du temps. Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs années que le guitariste ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le beau bassiste brun et il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie à les voir ensemble.

Le batteur détourna son attention des ses amis pour observer leur invité à la dérobée. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il l'avait déjà vu en concert. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié sa voix, qui n'avait pourtant rien de commun avec celle de Kyo. Dans le reflet du miroir, il put le détailler à loisir sans que personne n'y prenne garde. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en un catogan qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux reins, des mèches plus courtes encadrant son visage aux traits fins. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en amandes, délicatement ourlés de longs cils noirs qui faisaient ressortir son regard. Contrairement à quand il se trouvait sur scène, il ne portait pas de lentilles et de ce fait son regard était plein de chaleur.

_Des yeux de biche,_ pensa Shinya.

Son attention se fixa ensuite sur la bouche du chanteur. C'était la bouche la plus sensuelle qu'il avait jamais vue. Ses lèvres était pleines, bien dessinées…Un appel aux baisers. Shinya secoua légèrement la tête, ayant conscience qu'il commençait à s'égarer. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager sur ce terrain…bien trop dangereux. il s'était promis depuis plusieurs années de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, car il avait trop souffert. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de s'interdire quoi que ce soit car il était tout bonnement incapable d'éprouver encore des sentiments. **Il **avait brisé cette capacité en même temps que son cœur. De ce fait, il se contentait de multiplier des aventures sans lendemain, utilisant les autres comme on l'avait utilisé lui. Mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas possible avec Gackt, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Son instinct le lui disait. Pour ne pas se laisser tenter, il décida de l'éviter le plus possible.

Ses pensées furent détournées lorsque Kaoru lança le signal de départ. Ils se répartirent dans les voitures de Die, du leader et de Gackt. Shinya étant le seul célibataire de Dir en Grey, il fut naturellement désigné pour accompagner le grand chanteur brun, évitant ainsi aux couples de se séparer. A la grande déception de Gackt, le batteur ne décrocha pas un mot, regardant par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi sa seule présence me trouble-t-elle autant ? Je regarde dehors depuis tout à l'heure alors que ma seule envie est de me retourner pour le dévorer du regard et de tendre la main pour le toucher.

Son regard se vida comme d'anciens souvenirs revenaient à son esprit, s'imposaient à lui.

_Je ne dois pas… **Il** me l'a interdit. Je dois n'aimer que **lui**. Sinon…Je serai puni…_

Le batteur avait complètement oublié où et avec qui il se trouvait. Il ne voyait que **lui**, dont l'image le hantait encore. **Lui**, qu'il avait aimé…trop aimé, même, avant de découvrir sa cruauté qui touchait parfois à la folie. Mais il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Et ô combien il en avait souffert. il en avait souffert à un point inimaginable. Autant physiquement que moralement.

Pris d'une soudaine faiblesse, Shinya se plia en avant, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, n'ayan pas conscience qu'un gémissement plaintif et effrayé s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Il entendit à peine Gackt lui parler, inquiet. Inquiétude qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il vit le regard du batteur, vide, égaré…et terrorisé. Il sembla pourtant revenir peu à peu à lui après que Gackt l'eut appelé par son nom à plusieurs reprises.

-Shinya-san, daijobudesuka ? demanda le chanteur, toujours soucieux.

-Oui, merci, répondit le batteur, honteux de s'être exposé aussi faible, d'avoir montré un signe de fragilité devant lui.

La fin du trajet se fit dans un silence gêné. Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans une boîte de nuit où les membres de Dir en Grey se rendaient régulièrement, car il était facile d'y garder son anonymat grâce à la disposition des tables ainsi que du faible éclairage. Ils s'installèrent tous les six dans un angle, non loin de la piste de danse, vers laquelle Toshiya s'élança dès qu'il le put, sous le regard attentif de Die, près à intervenir si quiconque approchait de trop près son amant. Kyo était agité comme jamais et ne se calma que lorsque Kaoru le prit sur ses genoux, les bras tendrement passés autour de sa taille.

Gackt et le leader étaient en pleine conversation et Shinya, comme à son habitude, se contentait d'écouter, sirotant son cinquième verre de vodka. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir la tête qui tournait et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer tous seuls. Il était bercé par la musique et la voix profonde et régulière de Gackt, ainsi que par le rire enfantin de Kyo.

Mais la soirée prit soudain un tour imprévu. Die se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la table, et alla tirer Toshiya hors de la piste de danse. Il déclara d'une voix froide qu'ils rentraient, traînant derrière lui un Toshiya complètement déboussolé. Kyo, qui ne buvait jamais d'alcool d'habitude, avait décidé d'en boire ce soir-là, trop de surcroît. Kaoru dut se résigner à le ramener, s'excusant de nombreuses fois auprès de Gackt et lui demandant s'il pouvait raccompagner Shinya chez lui. Le chanteur accepta, même si cette idée ne semblait pas réjouir le batteur. Mais ce dernier avait trop bu et se sentait bien trop fatigué pour protester.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Die ?

Détournant son attention de la route, le guitariste le regarda, visiblement en colère.

-Tu oses me demander ce qui m'a pris ?!!! Mais tu as vu comme tu dansais ? Ou comme tu allumais, ce serait plus juste.

-Mais…mais je n'allumais personne… Je m'amusais seulement… Tu sais bien que j'adore danser, pourtant, se défendit Toshiya d'une toute petite voix, celle d'un enfant qui se faisait réprimander mais qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avant, tu ne disais rien.

-Avant, comme tu dis, tu ne sortais pas avec moi. Et ce n'est pas parce que je me taisais que j'approuvais pour autant.

Die ne le regardait plus. Il semblait se parler à lui-même plutôt qu'à son compagnon.

-En réalité, j'en crevais de jalousie, en voyant tous ces gens qui se frottaient à toi. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les tripes et je ne sais pas comment je faisais pour ne pas me lever pour te sortir de là…Tu semblais si heureux alors que moi je souffrais tant…

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix. Le bassiste eut même l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Gomen, koibito… Je ne danserai plus si ça doit te mettre dans cet état. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, moi, déclara-t-il avec une sincérité si simple qu'elle ne pouvait être que réelle.

Le grand guitariste roux sentit son cœur déborder d'amour pour ce jeune homme assis à côté de lui…

-Aishiteru, watashi no tenshi.

-Moi aussi, Die, moi aussi…murmura Toshiya avant de s'assoupir.

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_Ano…je sais pas quoi dire…Un chapitre de terminé ! Il se passe pas grand chose, mais fallait bien que je pose la situation ! Et si vous croyez que Gackt et Shinya vont terminer ensemble aussi facilement, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil (si profondément qu'il va même toucher votre cerveau………………gomen, c'est sorti tout seul). Ja ne, en route pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Nekoi (26/06/06)_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _pas à moi…le coup de l'anniversaire à pas marché, je retente à Noël…_

Spoiler : _gomen, je ne comprends toujours pas ce mot (c'est quand même bizarre, mais y'a des mots, comme ça, qui sont difficiles à assimiler…………_o

Résumé : _Gackt se rend à un concert de Dir en Grey et se sent attiré par Shinya. Alors qu'ils se rendent dans un bar pour boire un verre après le concert, Shinya fait une sorte de crise. La soirée se termine plutôt mal car Kaoru doit ramener kyo, qui est ivre, Die fait une crise de jalousie et part précipitamment avec Toshiya et c'est donc à Gackt de ramener Shinya._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi et Gackt lorgne sur Shinya_

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _Je suis désespérée…je commence plein de fics, mais j'en finis aucune…_

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 2_

Gackt était bien embêté : le batteur s'était endormi sitôt qu'il était entré dans la voiture et le chanteur ignorait totalement où il habitait. Il n'avait même pas le numéro de téléphone de Kaoru pour lui demander. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller Shinya. Il décida donc de le ramener chez lui. Il possédait une grande maison en dehors de la ville mais il jugea préférable de se rendre à l'appartement qu'il avait acheté en ville car il était plus près.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se gara, ouvrit la portière du côté passager et prit Shinya dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le porta, s'étonnant de le trouver si léger, jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à son appartement. Il eut un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte sans lâcher son fardeau mais y parvint tout de même. Il la referma du bout du pied puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il déposa Shinya sur son lit puis entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures et son manteau. Assis sur le bord du lit, il écarta une mèche blonde qui balayait le front du batteur. Son visage était détendu et il respirait paisiblement. Plus rien de cette panique qui avait déformé ses traits lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus en boîte de nuit plus tôt dans la soirée. A présent, on aurait dit un ange. Gackt allait se lever mais une mais sur son bras le retint. Surpris, il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, mais celui-ci dormais toujours. Comme il ne lâchait pas son bras, le chanteur se résigna à s'allonger près de lui. Shinya soupira et se lova tout contre lui. Gackt l'entoura donc de ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

oOo

Un rayon de soleil effleura doucement ses paupières. Il se sentait formidablement bien. Ces bras étaient si doux autour de sa taille… Shinya connut alors un instant de panique. Où était-il et avec qui était donc allongé là, à côté de lui ? Il se souvint alors de la soirée de la veille et finit par comprendre qu'il se trouvait chez le chanteur de Malice Mizer.

En découvrant qu'il était encore tout habillé, il se rassura sur le fait que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Gackt et récupéra ses affaires. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement plaintif derrière lui, provenant du lit. Il s'approcha et vit que le jeune homme brun dormait toujours mais qu'il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front et des larmes se formaient sous paupières baissés. Il ne criait pas mes ses traits exprimait une telle douleur que Shinya ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi.

-Gakuto-san, appela-t-il doucement, tout en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Le chanteur ne se réveillant pas, il le secoua légèrement tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, totalement désorienté. il se demanda d'abord pourquoi Shinya était présent puis se souvint. Il tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer car le batteur semblait inquiet.

_On est à égalité maintenant : il m'a vu aussi faible que je l'ai vu lui, hier soir, _songea le chanteur.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Shinya finit par déclarer :

-Ano…Je crois que je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Attends ! s'écria Gackt, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna, étonné.

-Tu… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Enfin…je veux dire…si tu veux boire un café… Comme ça, je pourrai te ramener chez toi ou au studio, si tu as une répet', conclut le chanteur, content d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour avoir empêché Shinya de partir, alors que sa seule raison était tout simplement qu'il voulait rester encore avec lui.

Le batteur hésita. Il avait peur. Il avait peur car Gackt lui plaisait énormément. Mais il craignait de se lier, car il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, qu'il allait lui causer des soucis. Et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Pas à lui. Il avait déjà fait souffrir trop de personnes à cause de ses problèmes et il refusait d'infliger cela au chanteur, car il sentait que cette fois-ci, lui-même n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

Il avait peur d'avoir mal comme à l'époque où il était avec **lui**, même s'il savait que le jeune homme brun était différent. Mais sa tête acquiesça malgré lui et sa bouche donna son accord sans qu'il put retenir les mots qui en sortirent. Il vit alors pour la première fois le vrai sourire de Gackt et pensa que jamais il n'avait rencontré un homme aussi beau.

Aux anges, le chanteur se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je vais préparer du café et essayer de dénicher quelque chose à manger. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, dit-il en lui montrant la salle de bain.

Shinya décida que c'était une bonne idée, comme cela, il ne serait pas trop près de lui et ne serait pas tenté…

_Pas tenté de quoi, d'ailleurs ?_ se demanda le blond. _De lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme un fou comme j'en crève d'envie depuis hier soir,_ conclut-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. _Mais je n'ai pas le droit, sinon je serai encore puni…_

De la cuisine, Gackt entendait l'eau couler. Il s'imagina alors le corps ruisselant du batteur. Ce corps mince et souple qu'il avait tenu dans se bras la veille, ce corps si doux et si chaud contre lequel il avait dormi. Il dut alors se faire violence pour ne pas rejoindre le jeune homme dans la douche.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, enfin ? Je ne le connais que depuis hier, je ne sais rien de lui mais le seul fait de le savoir à côté me faire perdre la tête. Je réagis comme un adolescent ! Mais je suis un grand garçon, alors je sais me maîtriser,_ se dit-il tout en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même. _Et je n'ai pas le droit de trahir…_

Il se concentrait sur la préparation de son café lorsque Shinya le rejoignit. En se retournant pour lui parler, Gackt faillit lâcher les tasses qu'il tenait : le jeune homme blond était seulement vêtu d'un serviette autour des hanches et des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux et couraient le long de ses épaules et de sa poitrine nue et imberbe. Il était mince et finement musclé. Son ventre était plat et dur et on voyait ses côtes affleurer sous sa peau, sans apparaître vraiment, ne donnant ainsi pas une impression de maigreur.

Lorsqu'il bougea, le chanteur vit ses muscles longs et fins rouler sous sa peau magnifiquement lisse. Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsque le batteur lui parla.

-Ano… Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens sentent la fumée et je ne supporte pas ça.

-Si, suis-moi.

Gackt posa prudemment ses tasses puis Shinya le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, où le chanteur ouvrit une immense armoire en bois. Le batteur fut impressionné par la quantité de vêtement qu'elle contenait. Lui-même possédait une garde robe bien fournie mais rien de comparable avec celle du chanteur, qui était d'ailleurs principalement composée de deux couleurs : noir et blanc, avec une prédominance du noir.

Il remarqua du même coup que la chambre toute entière était noire : les murs, le lit ainsi que les rideaux. Comment Gackt faisait-il pour vivre en étant toujours entouré d'obscurité ? Si sa chambre était le reflet de l'état d'esprit du chanteur, celui-ci ne devait guère être heureux, et Shinya espéra que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu n'as qu'à choisir ce que tu veux, fit Gackt, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le blond opta pour un tee-shirt blanc moulant et pour un pantalon en vinyle noir, qui étaient légèrement trop grands pour lui, le chanteur faisant cinq bons centimètres de plus que lui. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine pour boire le café et manger un morceau, mais n'échangèrent pas un mot, sauf lorsque Shinya demanda au chanteur de l'amener au studio de répétition car Kaoru allait l'étriper s'il était en retard.

Lorsque Gackt s'arrêta, le batteur eut un temps d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir sa portière, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais il ne trouva rien et sortit en silence. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il entendit le bruit du moteur s'éloigner et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements chez le chanteur.

oOo

-Shin-chan, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Die en s'asseyant près de son ami lorsqu'ils firent enfin une pose au bout de trois heures de travail acharné sous le joug d'un Kaoru plus tyrannique que jamais.

-Hmmm, fit le batteur.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça, mon Shin-chan…répondit le guitariste avec un petit sourire, qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude pour autant.

Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas : Shinya, si minutieux et précis d'habitude, avait enchaîné les erreurs. Et le batteur était encore plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais à la différence des autres jours, il n'était pas du tout attentif à ce qui l'entourait mais semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, qui à l'évidence n'était pas très heureuses.

A la stupéfaction de Die, le blond entoura sa taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il avait besoin de réconfort et le guitariste était une des seules choses dont il était encore sûr, dans le monceau d'incertitudes qui l'assaillait. Le roux enlaça les minces épaules et les sentit trembler doucement. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Toshiya qui les regardait mais il vit dans ses yeux que celui-ci avait compris. Le bassiste s'approcha, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit, rejoignant Kaoru et Kyo qui étaient en train de fumer dehors.

-Shin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je suis tout seul, maintenant. Tu peux parler si tu en as envie, dit le guitariste d'une voix infiniment douce.

-Nii-chan…

-Hai ?

-Je me sens si seul, parfois…Si sale, aussi…

Die fut surpris : pourquoi Shinya se sentait-il sale ? Il savait que le batteur avait vécu quelque chose qui le hantait toujours mais il ne savait pas quoi, le blond avait toujours refusé d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait terriblement fait souffrir et que Shinya se cachait désormais derrière un masque de froideur et de silence.

-Nii-chan…répéta le jeune homme d'une voix incertaine.

-Hai ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore peur de **lui **? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à **l**'oublier ?

Il parlais sans vraiment s'adresser à Die. Il parlait parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se taire. Il resserra son étreinte sur la taille du roux. Ce dernier passa tendrement ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux blonds, essayant ainsi de le rassurer.

-Qui t'as fait du mal, mon Shin-chan ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, doutant que le batteur l'entende étant donné l'état dans lequel il était. Il se dit que s'il découvrait un jour celui qui avait blessé son ami à ce point, il n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher la tête tant il détestait voir Shinya ainsi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à aimer à cause de **lui **? fit le blond avant de fondre en larmes, silencieusement.

Le roux sentit son corps frêle secoué de sanglots mais Shinya n'émettait aucun son. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de hurler sa douleur. Ou qu'il n'y parvenait pas, tout simplement. Die l'attira contre son torse et le laissa pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'à ce jour.

oOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un autre groupe interrompait ses répétitions.

-Mais enfin, Gackt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais fait autant d'erreurs qu'aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Kami.

Le chanteur le regarda mais ne répondit rien. En réalité, c'était à peine s'il avait entendu sa question. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il portait une attention quasi inexistante à ce qui l'entourait et à ce qu'il faisait.

-Mana, on ne pourrait pas faire une pause ? demanda Közi. Ca fait plus de trois heures qu'on bosse.

Le leader allait refuser mais il vit quelque chose dans le regard du guitariste qui l'en dissuada. Il sortit donc du local sans rien dire, suivi de Kami et de Yuki. Gackt, assis dans un canapé, la tête baissée, s'attendait à ce que Közi sorte à son tour, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué…

-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, celle-là. Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter beaucoup mieux après trois nuits blanches d'affilée.

Le chanteur se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas parler au guitariste, pour la simple et bonne raison…qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui n'allait pas. Il y eut un long silence. Közi avait décidé de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Kouji-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Tu…Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Kaoru-san ? J'ai…j'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose, hier soir.

Közi commençait à comprendre. Ainsi, le comportement étrange du chanteur était lié à sa rencontre avec Dir en Grey… Il avait trouvé étrange, aussi, que Gackt ne lui ait pas raconté sa soirée dans les moindres détails. Il s'était passé quelque chose et le chanteur n'avait apparemment pas envie de lui en parler. Cela titillait tout de même sa curiosité mais il se retint de poser trop de questions et lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

-Moshi moshi.

-Kaoru-san ? Gakuto desu.

-Ah, bonsoir Gackt. Je suppose que c'est Kouji-kun qui t'a donné mon numéro.

-Hai, c'est bien lui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

-Non, non, pas du tout. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Ano… En fait, Shinya-san a oublié des affaires chez moi, hier soir…

-Je vais te donner son numéro, ce sera le plus simple. Comme ça, vous n'aurez qu'à vous arranger tous les deux.

-Hai, arigato gozaimasu.

Le chanteur nota avec attention ce que lui dicta le guitariste puis il raccrocha après l'avoir remercié à nouveau. Il passa un long moment à regarder le morceau de papier sur lequel une série de chiffres étaient écrite avec soin. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida enfin à appeler. Mais il mit une éternité à composer le numéro : soit il se ravisait et raccrochait, soit il se trompait et devait tout recommencer. Enfin, il entendit une sonnerie dans le combiné. Mais il faillit raccrocher au bout de la quatrième. Mais quelqu'un répondit.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Shinya-san ?…

-Hai, qui est à l'appareil?

-Oh, gomen. Gakuto desu.

À l'autre bout du fil, le batteur piqua un fard et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-…

-C'était juste pour te dire que tu avais oublié tes vêtements chez moi.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte mais il était trop tard, tu étais déjà parti.

-Ano, si tu veux passer les récupérer… Tu pourrais venir demain, par exemple. Et puis tant qu'à faire, tu pourrais manger chez moi, proposa Gackt d'une seule traite, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase s'il prenait le temps de respirer en cours de route.

-…

-Shinya-san ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Hai… Je veux bien venir, mais…ma voiture est au garage, alors…

-Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux. Je finis ma répèt' à 18h00.

-La mienne se termine vers 18h30.

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous non loin du local où répétait le groupe de Shinya, car celui-ci ne voulait pas que Gackt vienne directement le chercher à l'endroit où il travaillait car il voulait éviter de subir les taquineries de tous ses amis le lendemain, si jamais ils le voyaient en compagnie du chanteur.

S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, Gackt aurait voulu faire passer le temps plus vite. Il avait été très agité toute la journée, pire qu'un gosse.

-Koujiiiiii-kuuuuun……

-17h35, soit cinq minutes de plus que la dernière fois où tu m'as demandé l'heure, répondit Közi, mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il savait que son chanteur accueillait le batteur de Dir en Grey pour un dîner et apparemment, cela mettait Gackt dans un état…euphorique…et anxieux.

-……Comment t'as su que j'allais te demander l'heure ? demanda Gackt avec un air de gamin ébahi.

-Parce que tu me la demandes toutes les cinq minutes depuis ce matin.

-Ah, je m'en étais pas rendu compte, gomen.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, ce rencard à l'air de te tenir à cœur !

-Ce N'EST PAS un rencard !!! protesta le chanteur, avec un peu trop de virulence pour que ce soit crédible.

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges se contenta de sourire. Lorsque Gackt s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec Kami, Közi murmura pour lui-même :

-J'espère que tu trouveras enfin le bonheur, tu l'as bien mérité après tout ce que tu as enduré.

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît (mais j'ai bien peur de m'engager dans quelque chose de long…très long…) Je ne sais pas encore quand je répondrai à toutes les questions (du genre : « qu'est-il donc arrivé à ce poor Shinya » ou alors « qu'est-ce que Gackt a bien pu endurer pour que Közi souhaite à ce point son bonheur »), j'aime bien garder le suspense… _

_Nekoi, fatiguée et déprimée parce qu 'elle est fatiguée (ben voui, ça marche ensemble, chez moi ) (26/06/06)_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _pas à moi (mais un jour viendra…)_

Spoiler : _j'ai cherché, pourtant, mais je n'ai trouvé la définition de ce mot nulle part… (je crois que plus personne me croit, mais c'est pas grave, je persiste !)_

Résumé : _Shinya a passé la nuit chez Gackt (ils ont dormi_ _) mais le lendemain, ils se rendent compte que Shinya a oublié ses affaires chez Gackt. Celui-ci demande donc à Közi le numéro de Kaoru, qui lui donne celui de Shinya. Ils décident de se revoir et Gackt invite Shinya à dîner._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi et Gackt et Shinya sont attirés mais…_

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _je sens mon sadisme commencer à pointer le bout de son nez…je crois bien que je vais les torturer un peu…et les empêcher de conclure, surtout !_

**Savoir oublier…**

Chapitre 3

-Entre, fait comme chez toi. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens, fit Gackt.

Le batteur acquiesça avant d'enlever ses chaussures pendant que le chanteur se dirigeait vers sa cuisine en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Shinya regarda autour de lui. Lors de sa première visite, il n'avait pas trop fait attention à la décoration, à part celle de la chambre. Mais il se rendit vite compte que tout l'appartement était assorti à cette dernière : du noir. De partout.

Je commence à me poser vraiment des questions. Moi aussi j'aime le noir, mais en être entouré en permanence, ça m'oppresserait quand même un peu…beaucoup…

Il sursauta lorsque le chanteur l'interpella :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ano…Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Gackt le rejoignit avec ce qu'il avait demandé.

-Tu as le droit de t'asseoir, tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Shinya le remercia en rougissant légèrement.

_Arrête de sourire comme ça…Sinon je vais…_

Le batteur lâcha soudain le verre qui alla se briser sur le sol, ce qui fit retourner Gackt brusquement. De nouveau, le batteur avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, comme deux jours plus tôt dans la voiture. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant sans cesse quelque chose. Le chanteur dut s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'il disait :

-Je n'ai pas le droit…Je vais être puni…Je n'ai pas le droit…Je vais être puni… Je n'ai pas le droit…Je vais être puni…Je n'ai pas le droit…Je vais être puni…

Gackt resta interloqué : le jeune homme blond ne semblait plus se rendre compte de sa présence. Il osa timidement poser une main sur son épaule, craignant un réaction inattendue. Mais il ne réagit pas et continua son mouvement et sa litanie.

-Shinya…Tu m'entends ? Shinya ! fit le chanteur en le secouant légèrement, en vain. SHINYA !!!

Cette fois, il obtint un résulta : le blond se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte de ses mains sur ses épaules et se réfugia à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

-Non !… Laissez-moi, sinon je vais encore être puni…

Avec une inquiétude grandissante, Gackt le vit soudain écarquiller les yeux de frayeur.

-Non…non…Je ne veux pas…ARRETE !…Tu me fait mal, arrête…gémit-il en se protégeant la tête de ses bras et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il paraissait littéralement terrifié, tout son corps était agité de tremblements.

Le chanteur n'y tint plus et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, cherchant à le calmer et à le rassurer en lui communiquant sa chaleur et en murmurant de douces paroles aux creux de son oreille. Peu à peu, les mouvements de Shinya se firent moins convulsifs et ses muscle semblèrent se détendre.

-Chut, tout va bien, je suis là, murmura Gackt en le berçant doucement. Personne ne te fera du mal, mon Shin-chan, je ne le permettrai pas.

Epuisé par sa crise, le batteur s'endormit.

Il me semble que nous avons tous les deux un jour de congé demain, heureusement. Comme ça, je pourrai passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Ce sera une consolation car il me semble bien que le dîner que nous avions prévu vient de tomber à l'eau.

Après avoir couché le jeune homme dans son propre lit, il avait appelé Kaoru qui lui avait confirmé que Shinya était libre le lendemain. Le leader lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin de l'appeler pour savoir cela alors qu'il était avec le batteur et Gackt lui avait seulement dit que Shinya ne s'était pas senti bien et qu'il se reposait. Pas complètement rassuré, le guitariste avait tout de même raccroché.

Gackt retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant le visage à présent détendu du batteur. Il se posait toute sorte de questions, se demandant qui avait pu le traumatiser ainsi. Il ne se serait pas inquiété autant si Shinya n'avait eu ce comportement qu'une seule fois. Mais c'était la deuxième, en deux jours. Il ressassait les paroles que murmurait Shinya lors de ses crises et se demanda qui le punissait et pourquoi. Il songea aussi que s'il rencontrait cette personne un jour, il risquait fort de lui mettre son poing dans la figure avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour le batteur mais il savait seulement que le voir souffrir lui arrachait le cœur. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Il savait très bien qu'il apparaissait aux yeux des autres comme un personnage égocentrique, égoïste, hautain et froid. D'autres le pensaient complètement fou. Mais il ne faisait rien pour se départir de cette image, il en rajoutait même, en répondant n'importe quoi pendant les interviews, par exemple. Mais c'était une barrière, sa carapace. Même s'il se trouvait d'une lâcheté à faire peur, il ne pouvait s'en départir. Seules quelques personnes avaient réussi à le percer à jour, Közi en faisait partie.

Il se sentait lâche car il refusait d'abaisser ses défenses par crainte de souffrir…encore. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Alors il avait choisi la désinvolture, la solution de facilité. Une forme de fuite.

Mais cela impliquait la solitude.

Qui impliquait la souffrance.

Un cercle vicieux dont il ne voyait pas l'issue.

Il faisait bonne figure lorsqu'il était avec les autres mais dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, le poids de sa solitude l'accablait et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il était alors seul avec ses murs noirs, ses rideaux noirs, son canapé noir, sa moquette noire, ses draps noirs…noirs comme l'étaient son esprit et son cœur.

Dans ces moment-là, il repensait aux années heureuses de sa vie. Les seules qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir vécues. Cela faisait déjà sept ans, mais il n'avait rien oublié. Il voyait toujours aussi clairement son visage souriant…

_oOo_

_-Ka-chan, tu m'accompagnes ?_

_-Où ?_

_-Faire les magasins !_

_Il soupire pour la forme avant d'accepter._

_-C'est bien parce ce que c'est toi !_

_L'autre adolescent se retourne vers lui en faisant une mimique tout à fait adorable, qui retrousse son nez mutin._

_-Aishiteru, watashi no tenshi._

_L'autre ne lui répond pas mais son sourire et son regard expriment bien plus que de simples mots. Il lui sourit en retour._

oOo

Cela avait été son dernier vrai sourire, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Shinya. En sept ans, seuls des sourires factices, polis et forcés avaient étiré ses lèvres. Et il n'était plus très sûr de savoir encore comment rire.

Le batteur se retourna dans son sommeil. Doucement, presque tendrement, Gackt repoussa une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front.

Shinya se sentait bien. Il avait la sensation de flotter et le contact des draps de soie était comme une caresse. Il sentit qu'on lui effleurait le front avec douceur mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite tant c'était agréable. Il se contenta de pousser un petit soupir satisfait qui sonna comme un ronronnement aux oreilles de Gackt, qui trouva cela adorable.

Il se surprit à penser que Shinya formait un terrible contraste avec sa chambre et son lit, qui étaient de couleur sombre alors qu'à ses yeux, le jeune homme était comme un ange de pureté, tout en innocence. Il comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé tout seul.

-Arigato, koneko, chuchota-t-il, osant utiliser ce surnom affectueux seulement parce qu'il pensait le batteur endormi.

-Pour quoi ? répondit alors Shinya en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Gackt fut un peu surpris de le voir réveillé mais répondit tout de même :

-D'être là, avec moi. D'exister.

Shinya ne répondit rien mais souleva le drap pour l'inviter à s'allonger, ce que fit le chanteur. De la façon la plus naturelle du monde et sans aucun sous-entendu, Shinya vint se nicher tout contre Gackt, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Mais il était difficile de dire lequel des deux avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré et protégé. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'un jour plus tôt, mais ils se connaissaient, se comprenaient déjà mutuellement, car chacun avait vu l'autre dans sa faiblesse, dans sa douleur, quand l'âme est mise à nu et que les masques tombent. Et cela suffisait à créer des liens.

oOo

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air tourmenté, ces derniers temps, Die ?

Le roux resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, lové contre le sien.

-Ce n'est rien…C'est juste…

-Shinya ?

-Hai. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'avait pas connu que des moments heureux dans sa vie et que cela était en partie la cause de son caractère taciturne. Mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça…

-Moi, je l'ai toujours connu ainsi…

-C'est un peu avant la période où tu es arrivé dans le groupe qu'il a changé, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Mais hier, il a pratiquement fait une crise de nerf et il a dit qu'il se sentait seul et sale. Et surtout, qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer, que quelqu'un le lui interdisait…

-Qui ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mas quand il parlait, il semblait un peu absent, comme s'il revivait certaines scènes. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal au point qu'il est incapable d'aimer, qu'il se l'interdit. J'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer avec lui, tant cette idée m'a révolté, avoua le guitariste.

Toshiya sentit le malaise de son amant car celui-ci frissonnait légèrement. Il se colla encore plus à lui, pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

-Moi, je crois qu'à ta place, j'aurais vraiment pleuré. C'est mon amour pour toi qui me permet d'avancer, même quand ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas juste que Shinya ne puisse pas connaître ça !

-Il rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un, un jour qui l'aidera à surmonter ça.

Et alors, on retrouvera le Shinya d'avant, celui qui prenait plaisir à vivre, songea Die ne regardant l'immense nounours en peluche assis à côté de sa table de chevet. Il se demanda aussi si malgré tout, Shinya se souvenait… 

_oOo_

_-Ohayô Shin-chan ! fait le guitariste roux en ouvrant la porte._

_-Ohayô Dai-chan! répond-il avec un sourire lumineux. J'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_Il attrape un immense paquet qui est posé à côté de lui et le tend à Die, qui éclate de rire :_

_-Shin-chan, je crois qu'il ne passera pas par la porte !_

_-Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir dehors !_

_Le grand roux commence à défaire le papiers coloré qui emballe un gros carton._

_-C'est en quel honneur ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, ni Noël…_

_-Tu comprendra quand tu verra ce que c'est, déclara le jeune home blond, sans se départir de son sourire._

_En découvrant ce que contient le carton , Die hésite entre le rire et les larmes._

_-Alors toi aussi, tu as trouvé que cette journée était fantastique…fait-il sans oser le regarder pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il est ému._

_-Hai, nii-chan…c'était la plus belle de ma vie. Je suis retourné là-bas récemment et il était encore là, dans cette vitrine. Et je me suis rappelé le temps qu'on avait passé à l'admirer tous les deux alors je n'ai pas pu résister._

_Die se relève enfin et le prend dans ses bras, en une étreinte qui pourrait paraître plus que fraternelle, ce qui n'est pas le cas. S'ils parviennent à s'entendre si bien, c'est justement parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre eux. Et si cela en était autrement, ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi proches. Il n'y a pas d'enjeu dans leur relation, pas de jalousie, rien pour créer des tensions._

_-Il faudrait lui trouver un nom._

_-Warumono ! Il me fait penser à Kyo, plaisante le guitariste._

_Shinya éclate de rire mais il secoue la tête négativement._

_-Non, je veux quelque chose qui évoque la journée que nous avons passée ensemble, pour ne jamais l'oublier…_

_-Yorokobi, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit et puisse qualifier cette journée._

_Cette fois Shinya acquiesce, avant de prendre la peluche et Die dans ses bras et en les entraînant dans une danse, ponctuée par ses rires enfantins, sur le palier du guitariste, si bien qu'une voisine, intriguée par cette agitation, sort pour voir ce qu'il se passe._

oOo

Kaoru ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à son amant, qui s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, ou plutôt le creux de l'épaule de Kaoru, car il aimait s'endormir tout contre lui.

Le leader était perturbé par l'appel de Gackt, car même si ce dernier l'avait assuré que Shinya allait bien, qu'il était seulement un peu fatigué, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il avait remarqué que le batteur n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques jours et se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le chanteur de Malice Mizer. Il se demandait si le changement de Shinya était positif ou négatif, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver la réponse.

_Advienne que pourra_, songea-t-il, se disant que le manque de sommeil ne l'aiderait pas à résoudre le problème. Il se laissa donc aller dans les bras de Morphée et rejoignit son amant aux doux pays des rêves.

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_Et voilà, j'ai fait un Shinya traumatisée et un Gackt torturé…fière je sais, c'est pas gentil, mais sinon il se passerait rien. (pi j'épargne mes préférés, à savoir Die et Totchi, ils sont juste inquiets, mais sinon la vie est belle, pour eux, lalala…comment ça, chui pas équitable ? ok, d'accord, j'avoue, à eux aussi, il arriver des bricoles mais ce sera pour plus tard)_

_Nekoi, qui se démoralise toute seule en écrivant des trucs pas gais tard le soir, en écoutant de la musique pas gaie non plus. (26/06/06)_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _personne y veut me les donner…Je peux les louer ? lueur d'espoir_

Spoiler : _la marraine la bonne fée va descendre du ciel et leur demander ce qui ne va pas. Pour les consoler, elle va faire apparaître tout plein de jolis lapins blancs et roses de partout… Ensuite, elle s'en ira vers d'autres cieux pour aller aux secours d'autres âme en peine en attente de lapins blancs et roses…et de pokémon aussi, parce que c'est mignon, un pokémon…_

Résumé : _Shinya se rend chez Gackt mais fait une nouvelle crise. La présence de Shinya rappelle des souvenirs à Gackt. Die s'inquiète pour Shinya et explique à Toshiya que le batteur n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Shinya s'est endormi chez Gackt après sa crise, il passe donc encore la nuit chez lui (mais ils dorment toujours, rien de plus)._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi et Gackt et Shinya commencent à se rapprocher…_

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _c'est bizarre, mais quand j'écris des passages du passé de Gackt ou de Shinya, ça me rend triste, parce que c'est des moment où ils étaient heureux et où ils ne se prenaient pas la tête…En fait ça me donne envie de les plaindre, alors que c'est moi qui leur fait subir tout ça…_

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 4_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lit à côté de lui était vide et les draps étaient froids. Il fut un peu déçu que le batteur fut parti sans lui dire au-revoir mais il comprenait sa réaction : il devait avoir honte qu'il l'ait à nouveau vu dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Gackt se leva et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, il les avait gardé pour ne pas incommoder Shinya mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait reprendre ses petites habitudes. Et l'une d'elles était de rester nu lorsqu'il était chez lui, surtout lorsqu'il faisait chaud.

C'est donc dans son plus simple appareil qu'il se rendit dans sa cuisine. Où il se retrouva face à face avec un Shinya muet et rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Un bruits de vaisselle cassée les sortit de leur torpeur : dans sa surprise, le batteur avait lâché le plateau qu'il tenait et son contenu venait de se briser et de se répandre sur le sol.

Recouvrant enfin ses esprits, Gackt attrapa une chemise blanche qui était posée sur une des chaises de la pièce et s'en vêtit avant d'aider Shinya à ramasser ce qui était tombé.

-Laisse les bouts de verre, je les nettoierai avec le balai.

-Hai…Je suis vraiment désolé…commença le blond sans lever les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. J'ai encore cassé quelque chose…gomen….

-Ce n'était qu'un verre, et ça, deux tasses et une théière. Rien d'irremplaçable, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Gackt d'une voix douce, car il voyait que le jeune homme recommençait à avoir les yeux dans le vague, comme la veille et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Gomen…Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois…gomen…

Gackt comprit que ce n'était plus à lui que le batteur s'adressait.

-Ne me punis pas, s'il te plaît…Je ferai attention la prochaine fois…

Le chanteur réagit plus rapidement que la veille, car il ne voulait pas que Shinya refasse une crise semblable. Il s'approcha en lui parlant doucement, avec des inflexions douces. Il avait pris cette habitude en côtoyant des chevaux : ceux-ci ne comprenait pas le sens des phrases et réagissaient au ton de la voix.

Alors Gackt ne réfléchit pas trop à ce qu'il disait mais s'évertuait à rendre sa voix la plus douce et rassurante possible.

-Personne ne te punira, tu n'as rien fait de mal, fit-il en le serrant contre lui après s'être assuré que Shinya n'aurait pas une réaction poussé par la peur.

Il sembla revenir à lui et se laissa aller contre le torse du chanteur.

-Gomen…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Mais je ne comprends plus mes réactions depuis que je te connaît. Avant, je ne faisais pas des crises aussi souvent …Et tu dois penser que je suis bizarre…Faible…

Le grand brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

-Je ne pense rien de tout cela. Je me dit seulement que je suis heureux de te connaître et que si je rencontre un jour la personne qui t'a fait souffrir ainsi, elle risque d'avoir de gros soucis.

-Arigato, Kamui-san.

Gackt lui souleva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense que nous avons légèrement dépassé le stade du « san », ne ?

Shinya acquiesça et cacha sa gêne en se remettant à ramasser les débris.

-Itai ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il avait ramassé un toast mais n'avait pas vu qu'un long morceau de verre s'y était fiché. Dans un réflexe, Gackt attrapa sa main blessée et posa ses lèvre sur la coupure. Le batteur frissonna à ce contact mais ne retira pas sa main. Il lui sembla recommencer à respirer lorsque le brun le lâcha et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant le temps où les lèvres douces de Gackt étaient posées sur son doigt qui ne saignait plus, à présent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de ranger, Gackt fit asseoir Shinya pendant qu'il préparait un autre petit déjeuner.

-Au fait, tu allais où avec ce plateau ? demanda le chanteur tout en s'activant.

-Ano…comme tu dormais quand je me suis levé et que je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je voulais te remercier de ta gentillesse en t'apportant un bon petit-déjeuner au lit. Mais j'ai encore tout raté…

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Shinya l'observa pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos. La coupe de la chemise qu'il avait passée lui allait à merveille et épousait les lignes de son dos. Son regard s'attarda sur les longues cuisses nues. Gackt n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller mettre un pantalon et le batteur se força à détourner le regard lorsque le brun leva les bras pour attraper quelque chose, faisant ainsi remonter la chemise. Shinya s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des crises lorsqu'il se laisser aller à ressentir de l'attirance pour Gackt. Et il ne voulait pas le mettre une fois de plus dans l'embarras en perdant le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'efforça donc de détourner son attention du brun.

Le chanteur le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il posa une tasse fumante devant lui.

-Je t'ai fait du thé, j'espère que tu aimes. C'est un mélange, j'en bois quand je suis tendu ou stressé.

-Merci, répondit le blond en plongeant les yeux dans le liquide ambré pour s'empêcher d'admirer Gackt, qui s'était assis en face de lui.

Il poussa un petit soupir et se décida à demander :

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? On se connaît à peine et…

-Parce qu'avec toi je suis moi-même et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis sept ans.

-Mais je ne fais rien…

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis bien avec toi. Tu m'apportes bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser.

Shinya ne sut que répondre à cela.

-Tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda le chanteur.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Ca…Ca te dirait qu'on passe la journée…ensemble ? Après tout, on a un dîner à rattraper !

-Gomen…c'est encore de ma…

-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le feras, je vais être obligé de te répéter que ce n'est pas grave et que tu n'y es pour rien, fit Gackt en feignant d'être fâché, mais la lueur amusé au fond de ses yeux démentait le ton sévère de sa voix.

Lorsqu'il eurent fini, il insista pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Gackt, voulut refuser mais il ne parvint pas à bout de la volonté du batteur. Il décida donc d'aller prendre une douche pour ensuite s'habiller un peu plus décemment, se demandant comment Shinya avait interprété son irruption en tenue d'Adam dans la cuisine. Il espéra que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il se pensait seul.

Gackt le rejoignit dans la cuisine alors que le batteur finissait juste sa tâche. Ses cheveux encore tout humides s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

-Non, laisse-les comme ça ! s'écria Shinya en voyant le chanteur s'apprêter à les attacher.

Il piqua ensuite un fard, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire sous le coup de l'impulsion.

-Doshite ? demanda le brun, étonné.

-Ano…je ne t'avais jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés…ça te va bien…avoua le batteur en rougissant de sa franchise. Mais ne m'écoute pas, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment tu dois te coiffer, alors...

Le chanteur haussa les épaules.

-Si tu aimes, je vais les laisser libres. Et puis comme ça, ils sécheront plus vite, ajouta-t-il avec une esquisse de sourire.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Shin-chan ? Kaoru desu. Tu vas bien? Je suis un peu inquiet depuis le coup de fil de Gackt, hier soir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. J'étais juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Ano…Gackt m'a proposé de passer la journée avec lui.

-Ah, ok, fit le leader en souriant pour lui-même.

Heureusement qu'il n'a pas dit ça à Die ou à Totchi, parce que nos deux commères en auraient tiré BEAUCOUP de conclusions !

-Bon, je vais te laisser, alors. Passe une bonne journée ! Baibai !

-Merci.

Shinya raccrocha puis alla rejoindre Gackt, qui s'était éloigner pour le laisser discuter tranquillement.

-C'était Kaoru. Il se faisait du souci pour hier soir…expliqua le batteur.

-Il sait que tu as…ces « crises » ?

-Non, je crois qu'il n'y a que Die qui est au courant.

Mais il n'en connaît pas la raison. Et c'est mieux comme ça, parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à savoir tout ce que…

Le blond secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Gackt, de son côté, espérait que le batteur se confierait un jour à lui. Il souhaitait vraiment l'aider, car chaque crise du jeune homme le faisait souffrir. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait sa débattre avec ses peurs, il avait envie de crier et de pleurer pour lui. Mais le chanteur savait que ses espoirs étaient vains : Shinya ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour pouvoir lui raconter quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

-Que veux-tu faire ? demanda le brun pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne sais pas…Ce que tu veux.

-Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là ! Hmm, un ciné, ça te tente ?

Shinya acquiesça. Ils s'habillèrent de façon à ne pas être reconnus et cherchèrent un cinéma peu fréquenté. Lorsqu'ils eurent choisi un film, ils attendirent que les lumières soient éteintes pour entrer et s'installèrent au fond.

Gackt essayait de se concentrer sur le film mais le bras de Shinya, posé sur l'accoudoir à côté du sien retenait bien plus son attention. Au bout d'un moment, comme mue par sa propre volonté, sa main alla effleurer celle du batteur avant de se poser doucement sur elle. Mais il la retira en sentant le vif mouvement de recul du jeune homme. Il reposa sagement sa main à sa place en se maudissant et maudissant son corps pour son refus d'écouter les ordres de son cerveaux, soit de ne pas brusquer le batteur.

Il retint son souffle lorsque des doigts vinrent timidement frôler le dos de sa main, en un contact plus léger que celui des ailes d'un papillon. Il les sentit ensuite se glisser dans sa paume. Le chanteur exerça une légère pression, comme pour le rassurer, mais n'emprisonna pas sa main de la sienne, le laissant ainsi libre de la retirer s'il le souhaitait.

Ils terminèrent de visionner le film ainsi, main dans la main. Gackt lâcha celle du batteur à regret lorsque la séance se termina. Ils fallait qu'ils sortent avant que les lumières ne se rallument.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les rue, sans but autre que celui de flâner ici et là. Mais en passant devant une vitrine, il se sentit envahir par un lourd sentiment de culpabilité et par une profonde tristesse. Il regarda la peluche qui était exposée : c'était un nounours tout blanc et muni d'ailes d'ange. Il tenait un gros cœur dans ses bras.

_oOo_

_-Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ça ? _

_-Mais, Ka-chan, il est adorable, ce nounours ! Il est troooop mignon !_

_Il se rapproche du jeune homme qui a le nez presque collé à la vitrine et l'enlace par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule._

_-Hai, il est comme toi. Non, en fait tu es bien plus adorable que lui._

_Le plus jeune sourit, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, pour avoir sa chaleur. C'est l'hiver et quelques flocons tombent et se prennent dans leurs cheveux._

_-Il te ressemble, tu sais._

_-Doshite ? _

_-Parce que tu es un ange…et que tu tiens mon cœur dans tes bras, tout contre toi._

_Ces paroles le font pleurer. _

_-Ne pleure pas, watashi no tenshi, il est très bien avec toi, parce que tu le réchauffes et que tu le serres bien fort…_

_-Il faudra que je pense à te le rendre, quand je partirai, parce que tu en auras encore besoin…_

_Il ne comprend pas le sens de ces mots. _

_Il le comprendra bien plus tard. _

_Bien trop tard._

_Son ange était parti._

_Et il avait gardé son cœur._

oOo

-Gackt ? Tu veux peut-être rentrer, tu es un peu pâle…

-Oui, je veux bien. Mais avant, on va passer au combini se ravitailler pour ce soir. Comme ça, on n'aura pas à sortir, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire et de paraître détendu.

Je suis tellement désolé, tenshi no, de n'avoir pas compris…Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de te trahir. Mais il te ressemble tellement, parfois…

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la peluche de la vitrine. Il effleura la vitre du bout des doigts. Soudain, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et poussa la porte de la petite boutique. Shinya le vit ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet. Et l'ange n'était plus dans la vitrine. Le batteur ne lui posa aucune question et ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement du chanteur, sans oublier de s'arrêter pour acheter quelques provisions.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, en discutant, mais sans jamais aborder un sujet trop personnel. Ne sachant pas comment occuper la fin de la soirée (il avait été décidé que Gackt amènerait le batteur à sa répétition le lendemain), il optèrent pour un film, même s'ils étaient allés au cinéma l'après-midi.

Ils étaient assis chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Shinya commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il sentait sa tête s'alourdir. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il se rapprocha du chanteur puis s'appuya sur son épaule. Il était bien, là. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Gackt l'entoura de son bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité, il ne sentait plus en lui les craintes qu'**il **lui avait insufflées. Il s'endormit paisiblement dans la douce chaleur de l'étreinte de Gackt et il ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Le chanteur commençait à être un peu fatigué, lui aussi. Et il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir ramener Shinya à l'heure puis aller retrouver son propre groupe. Il souleva le batteur avec d'infinies précautions. Sa tête blonde roula au creux de son cou et il sentait son souffle régulier contre sa nuque. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le coucha et le borda, après l'avoir sommairement déshabillé. Il prit une couverture puis alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil, car un orage éclata.

_oOo_

_-Ka-chan, j'ai peur !_

_Il s'accroche à lui, cachant son visage contre son torse._

_-Voyons, ce n'est qu'un orage, aka-chan, fait-il, mi amusé, mi attendri._

_-Ne te moque pas, après tout, tu as bien peur des cafards, toi._

_Sa voix est étouffée parce qu'il parle sans éloigner sa bouche de sa poitrine, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Cela le fait rire._

_-C'est vrai tu as raison. _

_Il l'entoure de ses bras._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, je te protégerai de tout, parce que je t'aime tellement que je ne peut pas supporter qu'il t'arrive du mal. Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre, tenshi no. Je pourrais même mourir pour toi…_

_Le plus jeune ne répond rien._

_Il sait que c'est la vérité._

_Il sait qu'un jour viendra où il devra tout lui avouer. Et le faire souffrir._

_Mais il a encore un peu de temps, alors il le serre encore plus fort, enfonçant encore plus son visage dans la douceur de son pull._

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_J'écris, j'écris…mais je sais pas du tout où je vais…Je sais ce qu'il va se passer en gros (mais alors vraiment en très gros) mais le reste…_

_Nekoi (27/06/06)_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _Et si j'en prends que deux sur les cinq ? Non ? Ah, bon, tant pis… déçue_

Spoiler : _je peux rien dire, j'en sais rien moi-même_

Résumé : _Gackt et Shinya ont passé la journée ensemble. Leur situation n'évolue pas beaucoup, mais ils se sont donné la main au cinéma. Shinya passe (encore) la nuit chez Gackt. _

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi et Gackt et Shinya commencent à se rapprocher…_

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui : on m'a appelée pour me dire que le Tour 2004 the Code of Vulgarism que j'avais commandé (il y a plus d'un mois --) était arrivé. Donc je vais le chercher demain et donc je suis trop contente… (mais ça veut pas dire que ce que je vais écrire va être joyeux _èé

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 5_

_-Nii-chan !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Viens voir, il neige !_

_Il se précipite dehors, sans prendre la peine de prendre un manteau et virevolte, faisant voler les flocons autour de lui._

_Il sourit en voyant son ami._

_Un vrai gosse, avec cette candeur et cette innocence si touchante._

_Il sort à son tour et lui tend une veste._

_-Tu va attraper froid, Shin-chan. _

_Celui-ci le regarde, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard._

_-Attrape-moi d'abord ! _

_Il lui tire la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_Alors il s'élance à sa poursuite. La neige, qui tombe de plus en plus fort, semble former un rideau blanc autour d'eux._

_Mais plus il avance, plus il fait sombre. Il ne voit plus Shinya. Il n'est plus entouré par de la neige, seulement par du brouillard et des ombres._

_Alors il se met à courir encore plus vite pour le retrouver._

_Il le voit enfin, recroquevillé aux pieds d'une silhouette dont il ne peut distinguer le visage. _

_Celle-ci tient un cœur dans sa main. Elle referme ses doigts et le cœur se brise en mille morceaux._

_Et Shinya commence à s'estomper, à disparaître, et finit par se mêler aux ombres._

_Alors il crie. De toutes ses forces. _

oOo

Toshiya était inquiet. Il avait été réveillé par Die, qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il avait essayé de le réveiller pour lui dire de se taire, car il l'empêchait de dormir. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire émerger son amant.

Mais soudain, il s'était mis à haleter à chercher son souffle. Puis à hurler. Alors le bassiste le secoua plus fort, d'abord en chuchotant son nom, puis en le criant presque ensuite. Die se réveilla enfin, à bout de souffle et en sueur.

-Que…

-Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve, le rassura le brun.

-C'est bizarre…au début, c'était quelque chose qui s'était vraiment produit, mais d'un coup, ça a changé…

Le guitariste raconta son cauchemar à Toshiya.

-Attention, si tu continues à rêver de Shinya, je vais finir par être jaloux !

-Mais, saiai no, tu sais bien que…commença à se justifier le roux.

-Mais oui, je plaisantais, répondit le bassiste. Je sais très bien que tu le considères comme ton petit-frère et qu'en ce moment, tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Die lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et l'attira à lui.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Hmm, il m'avait semblé le comprendre, mais je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre de ta bouche, fit le bassiste en essayant de chasser toute trace d'amertume de sa voix.

Le guitariste ne dit rien et l'embrassa, lui donnant un baiser qui valait toute les déclarations du monde. Le bassiste roula sur lui et ils oublièrent bien vite le cauchemar. Ils oublièrent aussi qu'ils étaient censés se lever tôt le lendemain.

oOo

-Ohayô, Shin-chan ! lança Kaoru en voyant son batteur entrer dans le local.

Shinya lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, posa ses affaires puis alla se réfugier derrière sa fidèle Ludwig blanche, très utile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter les regards inquisiteurs des autres membres du groupes. Et aujourd'hui, seul celui de Kyo ne l'était pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était endormi sur le vieux canapé qui meublait la pièce.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Kaoru, ce dernier l'obligeait à être à l'heure et le chanteur avait du mal à suivre le rythme de son amant et leader. S'il avait pris l'habitude d'être en permanence en retard auparavant, il était maintenant toujours en avance, car Kaoru était toujours le premier arrivé. Mais sa nature de marmotte n'avait pu être vaincue, malgré toute la volonté de Kaoru, car dès qu'il posait un pied dans le local, Kyo s'effondrait sur le canapé et terminait sa nuit, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

La tactique d'esquive de Shinya ne fonctionna pas ce jour-là, car Die vint le rejoindre derrière la batterie. Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa son ami en silence.

-Quoi ? demanda Shinya, à bout de patience, se demandant ce que le guitariste lui voulait.

-Quelque chose a changé… répondit-il calmement, en inclinant la tête sur le côté, sans cesser de le regarder.

-Je ne comprend absolument pas de quoi du parles. Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton mystérieux, répliqua le batteur en détournant le regard.

-Tu sembles seulement moins…malheureux, fit Die. Tu sais que si tu veux en parler…fit Die en s'éloignant, pour ne pas donner à Shinya l'impression qu'il essayait de s'immiscer dans sa vie, le laissant libre de venir se confier à lui s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Ils travaillèrent avec acharnement durant de longues heures, ne s'accordant que quelques pauses, car il avait un concert de prévu peu de temps plus tard. Shinya réussit à se concentrer. Il jouait même si bien que les autres n'auraient jamais pu se douter que dans sa tête, des milliers de pensées se bousculaient. Des milliers, oui, mais aucune faisant référence à **lui**. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne l'obsédait pas à longueur de temps. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il pensait à tout, sauf à **lui**.

Durant une pause, Kaoru vint le voir pendant que les autres sortaient fumer.

-Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

Shinya acquiesça.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Gackt.

-Oui.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-…

-J'en étais sûr !!!

-Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Arrête d'interpréter mes silences !

-Oui, mais on dit : « qui ne dit mot consent ».

Le batteur renonça à répondre. A vrai dire, la question du guitariste rejoignait celles qu'il se posait lui-même. Ces derniers jours, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur sa relation avec Gackt. Il se sentait très proche du chanteur mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Et il avait à ses dépends à ne pas se fier aux apparences et aux premières impressions. La première fois où il avait accordé sa confiance sans y réfléchir à deux fois, la chute avait été rude. Et douloureuse. Depuis, il se méfiait.

_oOo_

_-Fais-moi confiance, shinju no, je prendrai soin de toi. Parce que je t'aime. Tu me crois, ne ?_

_Il acquiesce, alors qu'il voudrait dire non. Il commence à avoir peur. Et puis il n'aime pas ce surnom. Il n'est pas une perle. Mais l'autre lui répète sans cesse que si._

_Il a changé. Au début, c'était bien. Tout allait bien._

_Mais maintenant, il a peur. Il ne comprend plus._

_Et l'autre ne l'écoute plus._

_Il a peur._

_Il a honte._

_Alors il se tait._

_-Tu m'appartiens, shinju no._

_Il a peur._

_Il a honte._

_Alors il acquiesce._

oOo

-Ka-chan, tu veux bien arrêter ça, s'il te plait ? fit-il, en réalité plus amusé qu'agacé.

-Mais depuis hier soir, j'ai découvert que j'aimais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, t'embrasser. Alors je ne vais pas m'en priver, répond-il tout en picorant son cou et son épaule de petits baisers.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger.

En disant cela, il l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

-Kouji-kun…

-Hai ?

-Aishiteru.

De nouveau, le guitariste prit sa bouche. Mais son baiser fut plus doux. Sans qu'il eut besoin de parler, Kami avait parfaitement compris le message.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils avaient toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Mais la veille, après la répétition, Gackt était parti de suite, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Mana et Yuki avaient tous deux des rendez-vous, professionnels pour l'un, médicaux pour l'autre. Le second guitariste et le batteur s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls. Ils étaient allés boire un verre, discutant de tout et de rien, puis Közi avait proposé de terminer la soirée chez lui.

De fil en aiguille - l'alcool aidant - ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le grand lit du guitariste, à faire ce dont ils rêvaient chacun de leur côté depuis des années.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Gackt agit bizarrement ces temps-ci ? demanda le batteur pendant l'une de leurs pauses.

-Si, mais il semble que ce soit dans le bon sens du terme. Même si son comportement ne le laisse pas entendre, je pense qu'il va mieux.

-Je ne comprends pas…Il n'allait pas bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas récent, il étais déjà comme ça avant de rejoindre le groupe.

-Mais je suis quand même proche de lui, mais je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de rien. Si, il est un peu bizarre et excentrique, mais ça fait partie de lui…

-Il ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Il joue de son extravagance pour mieux se cacher. J'ai appris à le connaître, et je sais que l'image qu'il donne au public, aux médias et à son entourage en général, est bien loin de la réalité.

-Oui, ça, il m'avait semblé le comprendre, mais…

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne rit presque jamais ? Que ces sourires sont toujours forcés ou polis ?

-Si, mais bon, Mana non plus, il ne sourit jamais.

Közi secoua doucement la tête.

-Mana, ça fait partie de son univers, on ne peut pas le prendre comme point de comparaison. Mais Gackt…J'ai déjà vu des photos de lui qui datent d'une dizaine d'années, et crois-moi, son sourire d'alors n'a rien à voir avec celui que nous connaissons.

Kami repoussa ses longs cheveux en arrière et se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, qui l'entoura de son bras, caressant son épaule du bout des doigts. Le batteur était perplexe : il croyait bien connaître le chanteur, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il était pourtant, après Közi, celui avec qui Gackt s'entendait le mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ?

Közi passa tendrement sa mains dans les cheveux du batteur. Ils avaient la douceur de la soie.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais seulement qu'il a eu une relation relativement longue, quand il avait seize ou dix-sept ans. Il s'est passé quelque chose ensuite, mais j'ignore quoi.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-N'en sois pas vexé, fit le guitariste en voyant la moue de Kami. Moi, je l'ai appris par hasard. J'étais chez lui et j'ai trouvé une photo, où il était avec un autre adolescent. Je lui demandé qui c'était, car ils semblaient très proches et très complices. En vérité, c'était la première fois que je voyait Gackt sourire comme ça. Il avait l'air si heureux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-A peu près ce que je t'ai raconté. Il a dit ça très vite puis m'a repris la photo et l'a rangée avec soins.

-Tu crois que l'autre est parti ? Après tout, ils étaient jeunes…

-Je n'en sais rien. Il a peut-être déménagé, ou tout simplement rompu.

Kami resta songeur un instant, puis déclara :

-Bah, après tout, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Je suis d'accord. Et puis nous avons beaucoup mieux à faire, fit Közi en roulant sur le batteur.

-Hmm, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, répondit Kami.

Ensuite, ils se turent et finirent par oublier Gackt et le mystérieux jeune homme.

oOo

Shinya était sorti de la répétition épuisé, mais satisfait du travail qu'ils avaient fournis. Le groupe serait largement près pour le concert à venir.

Il était allé récupérer sa voiture puis était rentré chez lui. Il était d'abord passé chez sa concierge pour récupérer sa chienne, Miyu. Il lui avait confiée en partant chez Gackt, car il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer. Il nicha la petite boule de poil dans l'ouverture de sa veste, contre sa poitrine, car il avait les mains encombrées de sacs.

De loin, il vit quelque chose posé sur son palier. En approchant, il vit que c'était une rose entouré d'un ruban noir. Il la ramassa, entra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers son salon après avoir déposé son chargement et son chien.

Il faisait tourner la rose entre ses doigts, n'osant pas ouvrir la carte. Car tant qu'elle était fermée, il pouvait encore espérer qu'elle venait de Gackt, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était plus probable qu'elle lui soit adressée par un fan ayant découvert on adresse par un quelconque moyen.

Lorsqu'il lut enfin ce qui était écrit sur le petit rectangle de carton, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter et le souffle lui manqua.

«_Tu m'appartiens toujours. Et je n'aime pas que d'autres essaient de s'approprier ce qui est à moi. Tu ferais donc bien de conseiller à ton nouvel ami de t'oublier, Shinju no. »_

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Shinya n'avait aucun doute concernant l'auteur de ces mots.

Comment connaît-il mon adresse, j'ai déménagé après que… 

Le jeune homme sentait la panique commencer à l'envahir. Ses mains commençant à trembler et il lâcha la rose et la carte qui y était accroché. Il se força à respirer profondément, mais cela ne calma aucunement sa peur.

Il prit son téléphone, voulant appeler Gackt. Mais il raccrocha dès la première sonnerie, se souvenant de **ses** menaces : _« Tu ferais donc bien de conseiller à ton nouvel ami de t'oublier… »_.

S'il gardait le contact avec le chanteur, ce dernier serait en danger. Il savait de quoi **il **était capable lorsqu'on **le **contrariait.

Comment sait-il, pour Gackt. Je ne le fréquente pourtant pas depuis longtemps. Cela fait moins d'une semaine que je le connais…

Shinya frissonna en réalisant qu'**il** le surveillait sûrement. Par réflexe, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Son grand appartement vide, dont il appréciait le calme d'habitude, commençait à lui paraître angoissant.

Il reprit son portable et composa un autre numéro.

-Où tu vas ?

-C'était Shinya. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Il paraissait paniqué, répondit-il très vite, sans même le regarder, attrapant sa veste et ouvrant la porte.

Il ne vit pas le l'expression de Toshiya, qui serrait les lèvres pour se contrôler. Mais son regard n'aurait pu mentir si le guitariste l'avait regardé.

-Mais…commença le brun, mais le pli soucieux barrant le front de Die le dissuada de continuer.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes et craqua dès que la porte se referma derrière son amant. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, libérant toute l'amertume qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours.

Il m'avait promis…Ce devait être une soirée juste pour nous deux. Il avait promis de ne penser qu'à moi, ce soir…

En levant les yeux, son regard tomba sur la table, dressée pour deux. En son centre, des chandelles attendaient d'être allumées. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Les pleurs de Toshiya s'accentuèrent à cette pensée. Même s'il comprenait l'inquiétude de Die pour Shinya, il commençait à mal supporter que le batteur passe avant lui aux yeux de son amant. Mais il se taisait, car il savait qu'il aurait le mauvais rôle s'il se plaignait.

Die penserait que je suis égoïste et que je ne pense qu'à moi, alors que Shinya ne va pas bien. Mais moi non plus, je ne vais pas bien… C'est lui qui m'avait proposé ce dîner en tête en tête et voilà qu'il me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Il ne m'a même pas regardé avant de partir.

Pendant un instant, il détesta Die et il détesta Shinya.

Il se détesta lui-même d'être à ce point bouleversé par les réactions de Die.

Dans ces moments-là, il se rendait compte à quel point il était dépendant du guitariste.

Dépendant au point de souhaiter la mort plutôt qu'une vie sans lui.

oOo

Shinya sursauta lorsqu'on sonna. Il se dirigea vers la porte en silence et regarda par le petit trou qui permettait de voir dehors. Il fut soulagé en voyant Die. Il lui ouvrit et avant que celui-ci ait pu faire un mouvement, il se réfugia contre lui et le serra à l'étouffer.

-Shin-chan, laisse-moi au moins entrer, sinon tes voisins vont se poser des questions.

Le batteur le lâcha en s'excusant. Il referma à double tour derrière eux. Die alla au salon pendant que le batteur allait lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Une fois seul, le roux fut intrigué par quelque chose sur le sol. C'était une rose.

_Je me demande bien qui lui a envoyée…Gackt ?_ s'interrogea-t-il en la ramassant.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la carte mais fut interrompu par Shinya, qui avait lâché tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, dans un grand vacarme, en le voyant sur le point de lire. Il s'était précipité pour lui arracher la fleur et la carte des mains, avant que le guitariste ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Shinya quitta la pièce sans croiser son regard, qu'il savait interrogateur, et alla jeter la rose et brûler la carte.

Die sursauta en sentant quelque chose vibrer contre sa jambe. C'était le portable du batteur. Il regarda l'écran. C'était Gackt.

-Shin-chan, téléphone ! cria-t-il.

Il lança le mobile à son propriétaire lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il le vit pâlir en découvrant qui cherchait à le joindre et fut stupéfait de le voir éteindre son téléphone au lieu de répondre.

-Shin-chan ! s'écria le guitariste alors que le batteur était sur le point de partir à nouveau dans la pièce voisine.

-Nani ? répondit-il sans se retourner, pour ne pas affronter le regard de Die.

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Et puis j'ai laissé Totchi alors que je lui avais promis de passer la soirée avec lui. Je vais me faire incendier en rentrant, alors j'aimerais bien que ça ne soit pas pour rien, dit-il calmement.

Avec un soupir, Shinya consentit à se retourner et à le rejoindre.

-Ano…Tu vas me trouver stupide…mais d'un seul coup, j'ai eu peur de rester tout seul… Et comme je fais de plus en plus souvent des crises, en ce moment…

Il s'assit à côté de Die, sans le regarder, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il commençait à culpabiliser d'avoir fait venir le roux.

-Je comprends. Et Gackt ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, pour que tu ne veuilles pas lui répondre ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous vous entendiez bien.

-Je…je ne veux plus le voir, ni lui parler.

Die fut surpris par deux choses : ses paroles…et son ton triste. Il commençait à douter que Shinya agissait selon sa propre volonté.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il allait bien mieux depuis qu'il connaissait Gackt, et voilà qu'il refuse de le voir.

-Il t'as dit ou fait quelque chose, pour que tu dises cela ?

Shinya hésita. Il ne voulait pas que Die en veuille à Gackt s'il disait oui alors que c'était totalement faux. Mais cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à avouer la vérité. Cela aurait été la solution de facilité. Mais il ne voulait pas nuire à Gackt, au contraire, il cherchait seulement à le préserver. Alors il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non, il n'y est pour rien.

Le guitariste roux ne comprenait plus grand chose. Mais il était tellement difficile de faire parler Shinya ! Il hésita avant de demander :

-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec la personne qui t'a…fait du mal par le passé ?

Le batteur eut un sursaut à cette question. Il ne répondit pas, mais Die comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Shinya garda le silence.

-Shinya, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

-Je…je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je te raconte…**Il** s'en prendra à toi aussi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il en disait autant, même à Die.

-Qui ?

-Je ne peux pas…

-Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux plus avoir à faire avec Gackt.

-**Il** a menacé de lui faire du mal si je continuais à le fréquenter…Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Gackt par ma faute. Et s'il faut que je me résigne à ne plus jamais le voir pour ça, je le ferai.

Die attira le blond contre lui, car il commençait à trembler.

-**Il** est venu te voir ?

-Non. La rose…c'était **lui**. Je croyais qu'**il** m'avait oublié…J'avais déménagé exprès…Mais **il** m'a retrouvé et je suis presque sûr qu'**il** me surveille, sinon, **il** n'aurait pas pu savoir pour Gackt. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, j'ai pris peur alors je t'ai appelé…

Le roux resserra son étreinte, maudissant cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

_Et heureusement pour lui, parce que si je découvre un jour qui il est, il ne fera pas long feu, _pensa-t-il avec rage. Avec haine, même.

-Tu ne crains rien, Shin-chan. je ne lui laisserai pas te faire encore du mal. Ni moi, ni les autres.

-Non, je ne veux pas…qu'ils sachent…

-Doshite ? Ils sont tes amis. Et je serai bien obligé d'en parler un jour ou l'autre à Totchi. Il est compréhensif, mais il va finir par m'en vouloir et à toi aussi, si je ne lui explique pas.

-Je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça…Je suis désolé, si Toshiya t'en veux…Je veux bien que tu lui parles, mais pas aux autres. D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer. Il doit t'attendre.

-Ano…tu es sûr ? Je peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux.

-C'est bon, je me sens mieux. Vas plutôt rassurer Totchi.

Die se gratta la nuque et se leva.

-Si tu le dis…Mais au moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas, tu m'appelles.

Shinya acquiesça et le guitariste partit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur le front.

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_Rohlala, qu'il est long, ce chapitre, par rapport aux autres !!! OO' Mais je voyais pas où couper avant…_

_Nekoi, qui sursaute tellement il tonne fort (pourtant j'ai pas peur de l'orage, j'adore ça ! Mais le dernier coup de tonnerre, là, l'était puissant ++ ( 14/07/06 )_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! _

Spoiler : _Ano…………………………………………………………………………………_

Résumé : _Shinya reçoit une rose avec une carte. Celle-ci lui ordonne de couper les ponts avec Gackt, sous peine qu'il arrive malheur à ce dernier. Angoissé, Shinya appelle Die au secours._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi _

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _il tonne tellement fort que les portes de ma maison tremblent ! J'espère seulement que mon PC va tenir le coup (mais là, je commence à craindre pour sa vie uu)_

Savoir oublier…

_Chapitre 6_

Gackt tournait en rond sans lâcher son portable des yeux. Il était inquiet. Il avait reçu un appel de Shinya mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Il avait donc essayé de le rappeler, mais sans succès. Il se retenait pour ne pas sauter dans sa voiture et filer chez le batteur pour voir si tout allait bien. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

S'il avait vraiment voulu me joindre, il m'aurait rappelé. Si je me pointe chez lui alors qu'il n'y a aucun problème, je vais passer pour un abruti.

Sur cette pensée, il posa son téléphone et alla se coucher.

Quand il entra, tout était éteint. Il s'orienta grâce à la lumière de la lune. En passant par le salon, il vit une forme sur le canapé.

Il a dû m'attendre et s'endormir là, songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bassiste avait sa tenue de nuit, un grand tee-shirt noir, et son oreiller. Il dormait donc volontairement sur le sofa.

Et merde.

Il vit ensuite les mouchoirs éparpillés par terre.

Re-merde.

Il se serait donné des baffes. Sans s'en apercevoir, il l'avait blessé.

Au point qu'il ne veut plus partager mon lit…

Le guitariste s'agenouilla à côté de Toshiya. Il dormait paisiblement. Die dégagea doucement la mèche noire qui lui tombait sur le front, en murmurant des excuses.

Si seulement il pouvait les entendre dans son sommeil…

Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne serait pas aussi simple. Il savait aussi que son amour ne pardonnait pas facilement.

Je lui avais promis…Je lui ai posé un lapin, alors que je sais qu'il prend les promesses très à cœur. Je suis un abruti ! En plus, il n'allait pas très bien ces temps derniers…Il n'est pas près de me pardonner, je crois.

Résigné à passer quelques jours sans voir son amant sourire, il alla se coucher, espérant tout de même que cela serait vite passé.

Même si je l'ai bien mérité.

Mais il réalisa le lendemain matin que le pardon de Toshiya serait sûrement plus long à obtenir qu'il ne le pensait. En se levant, il avait découvert l'appartement vide. Juste un mot sur la table : « Je suis parti plus tôt. » C'était lapidaire. D'habitude, lorsque le basiste partait en avance, il lui laissait un mot interminable chargé de mots doux. En soupirant, Die se résigna à se préparer, appréhendant l'accueil de son amant lorsqu'il arriverait à la répétition.

Lorsque Kaoru arriva au local, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, alors qu'il état toujours le premier habituellement. Toshiya était assis et accordait sa basse, l'air ailleurs. Kaoru hésitait à demander où était Die mais la tête blonde ébouriffée pendue à son bras se posa moins de question :

-Et Die, il est où ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder.

La réponse était sèche et brève. Kyo et Kaoru échangèrent un regard.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je suis parti plus tôt, j'avais une course à faire, répondit le bassiste sans lever les yeux.

-Oui, mais d'habitude…

-Ecoute, Kyo, si tu pouvais te mêler de tes affaires, juste pour voir…

Le chanteur se tut. Il était blessé par le ton agressif de Toshiya, mais il était aussi inquiet. Le brun était quelqu'un de très doux qui haussait rarement la voix, surtout pas contre le chanteur. Ce dernier lança un regard à son amant, voulant clairement dire : « Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond ». Le leader acquiesça.

Ils attendirent pendant environ une demi-heure que Shinya n'arrive enfin, suivi de peu par Die. Ce dernier lança son « Bonjour ! » habituel, mais cette fois, il manquait le sourire qui allait avec. Seuls Kyo et Kaoru lui répondirent. Shinya lui fit un signe de tête.

Toshiya ne leva même pas la tête vers lui.

Die eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Il s'attendait à ce que le bassiste lui en veuille, mais pas au point de l'ignorer totalement. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. A cet instant, il réalisa à quel point Toshiya comptait pour lui, à quel point le moindre de ses regards le rendait heureux. Et à quel point son dédain pouvait le faire souffrir.

Il fit soudain demi-tour en prétextant une envie pressante, d'une voix qu'il espérait assez assurée pour ne pas laisser paraître son malaise.

Shinya, de derrière sa batterie, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il commençait à culpabiliser.

Apparemment, Totchi lui en veut. Je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute, j'ai trop accaparé Die ces derniers temps. J'espère que Die arrivera à se faire pardonner…Décidément, je ne fait que semer le désordre autour de moi.

Lorsque Die revint, il alla chercher sa guitare et s'installa.

-Bon, si on commençait ! fit-il en essayant de sourire.

Mais si ses lèvres obéirent, ses yeux quant à eux, restèrent bien tristes. Rien de la lueur joyeuse qu'on y voyait d'habitude en permanence.

A chaque pose, Gackt allait regarder son portable dans l'espoir d'un signe de Shinya. Mais rien. Cela le tracassait. Il avait terriblement envie de le revoir mais quelque chose le dissuadait de l'appeler. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Un mot, qu'il trouva le soir en rentrant chez lui derrière sa porte, le conforta dans cette pensée : « Il serait mieux pour toi de ne plus jamais voir Shinya. »

Il lut et relut cette ligne, n'y comprenant plus grand chose. Qui le menaçait ainsi ? et pourquoi ?

Cela est-il en rapport avec les crises de Shinya ?

Il prit une décision, il devait en parler avec Shinya. Mais celui-ci était injoignable. Il décida donc de contacter la personne dont le batteur était le plus proche, le seul qui fut au courant des crises du batteur : Die.

-Tu l'as eu quand ?

-Hier. J'étais inquiet parce que je n'arrivais pas à joindre Shinya et puis en rentrant chez moi, j'ai trouvé ce mot. Tu te doutes bien que ça ne m'a pas rassuré.

-Shinya aussi a reçu des menaces te concernant. Quelqu'un lui a demander de couper les ponts avec toi, pour ton propre bien.

Gackt se massa le front. Il avait appelé Die et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit café tranquille.

-C'est en rapport avec la personne à l'origine des crises de Shinya, je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as raison. Mais j'ignore qui c'est. Il refuse de me le dire, car il a peur que j'aie moi aussi des problèmes.

-Il faut qu'on découvre qui est l'ordure qui lui as fait ça ! Et par la même occasion, ce qu'elle lui a fait pour le mettre dans cet état.

Die acquiesça. Lui aussi en avait assez. Il voulait savoir. Et lui faire payer.

-Mais si Shinya refuse de parler, même à toi, je ne sais pas comment on va faire, soupira le chanteur.

-Ano…j'ai bien une idée, mais…

-Dis toujours.

-Si jamais tu gardais le contact avec Shin-chan, celui qu'on cherche finirait par mettre ses menaces à exécution, et pour ça, il devra sortir de l'ombre. Mais c'est risqué pour toi. J'ignore de quoi il est capable et Shin-chan semblait vraiment effrayé.

-Je m'en fiche des risques. Je viens à peine de rencontrer Shinya, je n'ai pas envie que tout se finisse comme ça. Si c'était de sa propre initiative qu'il refusait de me voir, je n'aurais pas insisté. Mais s'il est forcé à le faire, je ne suis plus d'accord !

Les deux hommes passèrent ensuite un moment à mettre au point divers plans pour permettre à Gackt d'entrer en contact avec Shinya.

-Arrange-toi pour venir souvent au local, même si tu ne fais que passer devant. **Il **pensera que tu es là pour Shinya et que tu ne lui a pas obéi. Harcèle Shin-chan au téléphone. Je le connais, il finira par répondre. Notre homme finira bien par se montrer.

-Et les autres, ils vont en penser quoi, à me voir rôder autour de votre local ?

-Oh, seulement que tu es raide dingue de Shin-chan, fit le guitariste en souriant. C'est un peu la cas, non ?

Gackt ne répondit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas. Ou il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir. Il savait seulement que cette situation le rendait malade, d'angoisse pour Shinya et de rage envers celui qui le menaçait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Die eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il était pressé de rentrer pour voir Toshiya. Il espérait que celui-ci avait enfin commencé à lui pardonner, mais il savait que c'était en vain. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le bassiste dormait sur le canapé, qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole et qu'il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement en sentant son ventre se nouer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que tout était normal. Mais son cœur fit un bond en voyant, par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre, que Toshiya était en train de préparer une valise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca se voit, non ?

Son ton froid, presque agressif fut comme un coup pour Die. Il respira un bon coup avant de déclarer :

-Je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout, mais… je me suis excusé, je me serais traîné à tes pieds si tu me l'avais demandé…alors pourquoi ?

Le bassiste, qui lui tournait le dos, lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Il fallait y penser avant. Je crois que nous avons besoin de faire une pause, tous les deux…

Die prit ces paroles de plein fouet. Il dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

-Totchi, je t'en prie, regarde-moi…Regarde-moi au moins, quand tu me brises le cœur…

-M'as-tu regardé, toi, quand tu as brisé le mien ? Pas même un regard…

La voix du brun, qui était assurée au début, se brisait de plus en plus. Quand il consentit enfin à se retourner vers Die, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-Sans un regard, tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu l'as piétiné…Si tu m'avais au moins jeté un regard, ce soir-là, avant de partir, je crois que je t'aurais pardonné !

Cette fois, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il le regarda bien en face. Ce n'en fut que plus douloureux pour le guitariste.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais laisse-moi au moins une chance…Je ne suis rien sans toi. La vie n'a plus rien de beau ni d'intéressant quand tu ne me parles pas, quand tu ne me regarde pas.

-Tais-toi !!! s'écria Toshiya avec colère.

Die en resta muet. C'était la première fois que son amant élevait la voix contre lui.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez dur pour moi, de faire mes valises ? A chaque fois que je prends un vêtement, cela me rappelle des moments que nous avons passés ensemble, ou que c'est toi qui me l'as offert…Même mes affaires sont imprégnées de toi, elles portent ton odeur…

Cette fois, la voix du bassiste se brisa complètement et il éclata en sanglot. Il enfouit son visage dans un tee-shirt noir et Die se rendit compte que c'était l'un de siens. Alors, il n'y tint plus. Il lui était insupportable de voir l'amour de sa vie, sa raison d'exister, pleurer ainsi en silence devant lui. Il se précipita et prit Toshiya dans ses bras.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Il se blottit même un peu plus contre lui.

-Die…fit-il lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, assez en tout cas, pour pouvoir parler.

-Hai ? répondit le guitariste, la joue contre ses cheveux.

-Je suis un idiot…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je te fais de grands discours, je te dis que je te quitte…et j'allais emporter un de tes tee-shirts avec moi…J'arrive pas à dormir, sans toi…

-Alors tu es bien un idiot, mon amour, dit le roux en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui, rattrapant tous les jours où ils n'avait pas pu toucher son amant.

Toshiya se tut et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Die, respirant son odeur si familière qui lui avait tant manqué.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _Ze les veux !!! . _

Spoiler :

Résumé : _Toshiya en veut à Die, qui ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Gackt, inquiet pour Shinya, discute avec Die et ils décident tous les deux de découvrir qui est l'homme qui a fait souffrir Shinya. Toshiya veut quitter Die mais il n'y parvient pas et ils se réconcilient._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi _

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _suis contente, discuter avec Toshiyette (que je salue au passage, j'espère que ma fic te plaît) m'a remotivée pour écrire. Merci pour tout, Toshiyette !!! (et t'as vu, j'ai pas torturé Totchi longtemps ! J'ai été gentille )_

Savoir oublier…

_Chapitre 7_

-Qui t'as ordonné de me surveiller ?

L'homme, plaqué contre un mur, n'osait plus faire un geste. Le type qui le tenait par la gorge faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Pareil pour l'autre, qui avait des cheveux rouges.

-Parle !

Gackt commençait à s'échauffer. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il suivait les conseils de Die : il se montrait aussi souvent que possible aux alentours du local des diru, il appelait Shinya dès qu'il avait un moment. Il le faisait même si, lorsque le batteur répondait, c'était seulement pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Mais tout cela avait porté ses fruits. Il avait fini par remarquer que quelqu'un le suivait. Avec Die, il n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour lui tendre un piège et c'était pourquoi il était là à présent, contre le mur d'une petite ruelle.

-Parle !!! répéta Gackt en raffermissant sa prise, serrant assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement mais sans l'étrangler.

-Il m'a demandé de vous suivre pour savoir si vous étiez toujours en contact avec Shinya…

-Nous savons déjà cela ! fit le chanteur en le secouant.

-Ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir, c'est **qui** te l'a ordonné, ajouta Die.

Comme l'homme refusait de parler, Gackt appuya plus fort encore sur sa gorge. Paniqué car il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il consentit à parler. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure enroué, mais Die saisit parfaitement le nom qu'il donna.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir été foudroyé. Il ne voulait…il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait dû mal comprendre… Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. De plus, il pouvait à présent commencer à reconstituer le puzzle. Le soudain changement de Shinya, l'époque où il avait eu lieu, son comportement étrange parfois… ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est ce que ce salaud lui avait fait. Et il imaginait le pire.

-Lâche-le, maintenant.

Le chanteur s'exécuta et l'homme détala comme un lapin.

-Nous avons quelqu'un à aller voir. Je sais où le trouver.

Il était tard mais Kyo, pour une fois, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose le tracassait…l'obsédait, plutôt. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à Kaoru, mais celui-ci dormait. De toute façon, le guitariste avait assez de préoccupations en ce moment, avec Shinya qui était devenu encore plus froid et distant qu'avant sans aucune raison apparente. Et la crise entre Toshiya et Die, même si elle était terminée, semblait encore tourmenter le leader.

La mésentente passagère entre le bassiste et le guitariste avait fait s'interroger Kaoru sur sa relation avec Kyo. Celui-ci n'osait donc pas lui faire par de ses problèmes et faisait semblant d'aller bien.

Après tout, il avait l'habitude.

Mais cela commençait à le miner. Il n'en pouvait plus de se cacher, même devant son amant. Mais il n'osait pas se dévoiler complètement, même à lui. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de lui, ou lui laisser penser que c'était le cas. Alors qu'en réalité, il ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans lui à ses côtés. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'il ne voulait pas se confier à lui.

_Il ne comprendra pas…Il ne voudra plus de moi si je lui dis…Mais je ne veux pas le perdre ! Non, je vais attendre, je lui expliquerai plus tard, quand Shinya ira mieux, que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire !_

Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il se répétait cela. Et rien n'allait mieux. Cela empirait même ! Mais le chanteur ne se doutait pas que cela allait devenir catastrophique…

-Tu sais que ce club est géré par des yakusa ?

-Oui, mais c'est ici que se trouve celui que nous cherchons.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire lorsqu'on l'aura trouvé ? On ne pas l'embarquer de force alors qu'on est entourés de mafieux ! fit-il en continuant à scruter la salle enfumée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Die lui avait fait une description de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.

-Je le sais bien. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, on m'a demandé de vous offrir cela, fit une serveuse en lui tendant un verre du meilleur champagne disponible.

-C'est de la par de… ?

-Je l'ignore, monsieur, je sais seulement que ce sont deux hommes. On m'a dit de vous donner ceci également, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

L'homme le lut et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il donna un bref baiser à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait puis se leva.

-Désolé, bébé, j'ai une petite affaire à régler.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup arriver. Il tituba et dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Que…

-Oh, ce n'est peut-être pas nous que tu t'attendais à voir, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Kisaki ?

-Le mot…

-Désolé, nous avons menti, mais il fallait bien t'attirer dehors.

Die contenait sa rage avec peine. Il en tremblait presque. Il attrapa son ancien bassiste par le col et le souleva du sol.

-Maintenant, on va mettre quelques petites choses au point. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shinya, pour qu'il change du jour au lendemain ?

Contre toute attente, Kisaki se mit à sourire. Il regarda alternativement Gackt puis Die, qui le tenait toujours.

-Tu ne pourrais même pas l'imaginer…fit-il enfin avec un étrange sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos au deux autres.

Die le secoua avec rage, accentuant sa prise sur le bassiste.

-Continue !

-Si tu y tiens…Savais-tu que Shinya avait divers…talents cachés ? demanda-t-il en regardant Gackt dans les yeux.

Le chanteur lui rendit son regard, lourd de haine, mais ne répondit rien. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait déjà bondi sur lui pour lui arracher la tête.

-C'est bien simple, Shinya m'appartient, corps et âme. Il a essayé de m'échapper, mais il n'a rien pu faire. Au début, il était sage, docile, tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il a commencé à se rebeller un peu trop j'ai dû prendre certaines…dispositions.

-Que lui as-tu fais ?

-Vois-tu, il était fou amoureux de moi. C'était si drôle, de voir cet adolescent se morfondre pour moi que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Si tu l'avais entendu…Il aimait ça, crois-moi, dit Kisaki, semblant se remémorer les instants dont il parlait.

Gackt serrait les points. Comment Die arrivait-il à rester aussi maître de lui-même ?

-Il croyait que je l'aimais. Quel idiot ! Il ne comprenait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, il m'appartenait ! Il était ma chose. Lorsqu'il à commencé à devenir désobéissant, j'ai dû le punir. Je l'ai bien dressé, tu sais, Gackt, continua Kisaki en regardant de nouveau le chanteur droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci commençait à comprendre l'attitude et les crises de Shinya.

_L'enflure ! Que veut-il dire par « dressé » ?_

-Il a vite compris combien il est douloureux et humiliant de me désobéir. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est agréable de voir sa chose, son jouet, se traîner à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner !

-Combien de temps…cela a-t-il…duré ? demanda Die, la voix hachée par la rage.

-Environ deux ans.

Le guitariste émit un grognement sourd.

-Et toi, qui te proclame « grand frère » tu n'as jamais rien vu ! Cela aussi, c'était drôlement agréable. Je sautais ton précieux Shinya sous ton nez et tu n'as jamais rien remarqué !

Die avait atteint un point de non retour. Il avait la sensation d'être une cocote minute. Il emmagasinait sa colère depuis le début de l'entrevue mais à présent, il n'en pouvait plus. Son poing partit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir le nez de Kisaki se briser sous ses phalanges.

-Celui-ci, je l'avais promis à Shinya, et celui-là, fit-il en le frappant à nouveau, il est de ma part.

-Die, moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour lui, déclara Gackt, les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux fini de régler leurs comptes avec le bassiste, celui-ci ne pouvait plus se relever. Die se pencha sur lui pour lui souffler :

-Et ça ne servirait à rien de te plaindre de cette petite « conversation » à tes amis yakusa. Tu te souviens certainement que moi aussi, j'ai certaines…relations.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Kaoru observait Kyo en train de triturer ses céréales avec sa petite cuillère. Le chanteur semblait absorbé par ses pensées et complètement épuisé. Le guitariste avait remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué, ces derniers temps. Evidemment, le chanteur n'était jamais très vif au réveil, mais d'habitude, cela se limitait au matin. Ces jours-ci, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes commençaient à être visibles sous ses yeux.

Le guitariste savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il aurait voulu que son amant se confie de lui-même, sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander. Il dû quitter Kyo des yeux car il se rendit compte que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Et s'il avait su ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête, il ne l'aurait jamais ouverte…

_à suivre…_

_Pfiou, une bonne chose de faite ! Les problèmes commencent à se tasser du côté de Shinya (même s'il est pas encore au courant que Die et Gackt ont réglé son compte à Kisaki, je sais, c'est pas bien, la violence, mais c'est lui qu'avait commencé ) mais des problèmes apparaissent du côté de chez Kyo et Kaoru (que j'avais un peu négligés, jusqu'à maintenant). Et quels problèmes !!!! (vous le saurez au prochain épisode… chapitre). Au fait, je m'excuse de faire passer Kisaki pour un sale type, parce qu'en vrai, je l'aime bien !_

_Nekoi, qui commence à avoir mal aux zyeux à force de regarder son écran de nordinateur. ( 29/07/06 )_


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! s'ilvousplait !!!!!! ç.ç_

Spoiler :_Lala, schtroumpf lala…_

Résumé : _Die et Gackt découvrent enfin qui a rendu Shinya comme il est. Ils mettent au point un plan et règlent son compte à Kisaki. Kyo ne semble pas aller bien et Kaoru ignore ce qu'il a._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi _

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _rah, j'arrive enfin à dénouer les problèmes du côté de Shinya (mais ce n'est pas fini !) que déjà j'en crée à Kyo et Kao-kao (et pas des moindres…), suis méssante !!!_

Savoir oublier…

_Chapitre 8_

-Excusez-moi, je suis bien chez Niimura Tooru ?

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda Kaoru, de plus en plus perplexe.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait découvert une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'années, plutôt mignonne. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Que voulait-elle à Kyo ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son vrai nom ?

-Je suis sa fiancée.

Kaoru en resta muet d'effarement.

_Sa… quoi ????_

-Il…il doit y avoir erreur…

Elle le regarda d'une drôle de manière, ayant l'air de se demander s'il était idiot.

-Je sais quand même qui est mon fiancé. Si je suis bien chez Niimura Tooru, alors il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Toujours pas remis, le guitariste s'effaça tout de même pour la laisser passer. Il serait plus facile de mettre tout cela au clair avec Kyo.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la cuisine, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il avala ses céréales de travers, manquant s'étouffer.

-Tooru-kun, je suis si contente de te revoir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Et puis quand mes parents m'ont appris, pour le mariage, j'en ai sauté de joie !

Le chanteur marmonna quelque chose n'inintelligible, essayant d'éviter le regard complètement ahuri de Kaoru.

-Je suis si impatiente ! Mais bon, quelques mois sont si vite passés !

-Impatiente de quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kaoru.

-Le mariage, voyons ! Tooru et moi sommes fiancés et nous devons nous marier dans six mois. Tu n'as rien dit à ton colocataire, Tooru ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je…Je voulais lui faire la surprise…répondit-il, toujours sans regarder son amant.

-C'est très réussi ! s'exclama Kaoru en souriant, mais ses yeux fusillaient Kyo et sa « fiancée ».

D'ailleurs, je ne connaît même pas son nom.

-Ecoute, Yuko…

_Ah, et bien je le sais, maintenant…_

-Je suis…content de te revoir moi aussi, mais je crois que le moment est mal choisi. Je dois aller travailler et nous allons être en retard si…

-Pas de problème, Tooru-kun. De toute façon, j'aurais un tas d'occasion de venir te voir !

Dès que Kaoru eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il de retourna vers Kyo, les yeux flamboyants.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi une femme, que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie, vient de se pointer ici en déclarant qu'elle est ta fiancée et que vous allez vous marier ?

Kyo était prostré, il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Kaoru. Il avait honte. Et terriblement peur de ce qui allait arriver. Il avait vu le guitariste se contenir pendant tout le temps où Yuko était là, et il savait que l'explosion serait violente.

-Je…je voulais t'en parler…

-Ah oui ? Et quand ? Dans six mois, le jour du mariage ?!

-Non…mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment. J'avais peur de ta réaction…

-Eh bien tu avais raison ! Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré l'apprendre autrement. Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Que je sache au moins depuis quand je passe pour un idiot !

Le chanteur rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Nous sommes…fiancés depuis six mois…et le mariage est prévu depuis deux mois…

Kaoru se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Et je suis sensé dire quoi, moi, quand l'homme que j'aime me dit qu'il est fiancé et qu'il doit se marier ? dit-il, sans plus aucune trace de colère dans la voix, seulement une profonde lassitude et douleur.

Kyo s'approcha timidement de lui, sans oser le toucher.

-Je n'y suis pour rien…Ce sont mes parents qui ont organisé tout ça. Lorsqu'ils m'ont mis au courant, il était déjà trop tard.

Le chanteur éclata en sanglot. Ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire. Il allait perdre Kaoru. Mais Kaoru ne fit pas un geste pour le consoler. Il était encore trop sous le choc pour ça. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kyo n'y était pour rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Dans sa tête, il imaginait tous les scénarii possibles mais il y en avait un qu'il ne pouvait envisager : sa vie sans le chanteur.

Il se leva, prit ses clés et quitta leur appartement.

-J'annule la répétition, préviens les autres, fit-il juste avant de refermer la porte.

Kyo s'effondra, en larmes. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Il avait envie de hurler.

Ça recommence…C'est de nouveau comme avant…J'ai été si stupide, j'aurais dû me douter que Kaoru m'abandonnerait aussi, comme les autres…Mais je le comprends, je ne méritais pas son amour…

A travers ses larmes, le chanteur vit un cutter qui traînait, ouvert, sur la table du salon. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette lame brillante, si attrayante, qui lui offrait une issue à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il tendit lentement la main vers elle…

_-Je ne veux plus te parler !_

_-Mais…Takeo, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Tu n'es pas normal…tu me dégoûtes, même ! fait-il avec un écœurement transparaissant clairement dans sa voix._

_-Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Tout le monde dit que tu aimes les garçons ! crache-il._

_-Et même si c'était vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami ! On se connaît depuis la maternelle…_

_-Peuh, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme mon meilleur ami, je disais ça pour te faire plaisir._

_Chaque mon s'enfonce en lui comme un poignard aiguisé. Il ne comprend plus rien. Il a l'impression que tout ses repères s'effacent. _

_-Toute la bande est d'accord, on ne veut plus que tu restes avec nous. On ne veut pas que les gens croient nous sommes ami avec un sale homo !_

_Tout son monde s'écroule. Tout ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis l'on laissé tombé, l'on trahi. _

_Il voudrait disparaître._

_N'avoir jamais existé._

_Il est tellement effondré qu'il ne voit pas Takeo partir. Mais en levant les yeux, il voit une paire de ciseaux. Sa lame est si brillante…_

_Il tend la main vers elle et regarde sa douleur s'écouler en même temps que son sang._

_Bientôt, tout devient noir. Il n'entend pas les cris des ses parents._

_Il est si bien. Plus de douleur._

_Un sourire sur ses lèvres._

Shinya sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il avait une certaine tendance à la paranoïa depuis qu'il avait reçu la rose et la carte. Il approcha doucement de la porte et ouvrit en reconnaissant son visiteur.

-Die, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le roux lui sourit.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te rendre une petite visite ?

-Si, si. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, en ce moment. Alors comme je n'était pas au courant que tu devais venir, je…

Le guitariste ne le laissa pas terminer. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

-En fait, je ne suis pas venu sans raison, commença-t-il.

Shinya s'inquiéta. Il sentait que son ami allait aborder un sujet qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

-Je sais ce que Kisaki t'a fait.

Le batteur crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

-Que…Comment…réussit-il à articuler avec peine lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

Le guitariste lui expliqua tout : la lettre de menaces reçue par Gackt, le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point tous les deux et son aboutissement.

-C'est pour ça que Gackt était toujours au local et qu'il m'appelait sans arrêt ? dit Shinya alors que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre se mettait en place dans son esprit.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

-Ca ne me plait pas du tout ! déclara-t-il d'un coup, avec colère.

Die en sursauta presque. Pourquoi son ami s'énervait-il ? Après tout, il venait de lui dire que ses problèmes avec Kisaki étaient réglés.

-Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients, Gackt et toi ! continua le batteur, criant presque.

-Shinya, je n'y comprends rien. Je te dis que tout va bien, que nous avons réglé ça et ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais vu le batteur aussi énervé, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait hausser la voix.

-Parce que tu crois qu'apprendre que l'homme que je considère comme mon grand frère et l'homme que j'aime auraient pu se faire tuer à cause de moi me fait plaisir, peut-être ! s'écria-t-il avant de fondre en sanglots, trop ébranlé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Die l'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi serions-nous morts ? Ce n'était que Kisaki, notre ancien bassiste, je te rappelle. Il ne m'a jamais impressionné. Et puis j'ai quand même fait du kendo et Gackt divers arts martiaux.

-Mais Kisaki a des relations dangereuses et très influentes chez les yakusa, articula le batteur entre deux sanglots.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était nerveux. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée ressortait.

-Mais moi aussi, j'ai certaines relations bien utiles, rétorqua le guitariste avec un petit sourire. Tu oublies que j'étais un véritable voyou quand j'étais plus jeune !

-Tu as des amis yakusa ? s'écria Shinya en relevant brusquement la tête, incrédule.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai coupé les ponts avec ce « milieu ». Mais certaines personnes de ma connaissance me doivent un service, je leur ai sauvé la mise, une fois. Elles sont devenues très puissantes et influentes et se feraient un plaisir de m'aider si j'avais un problème avec les « amis » de Kisaki.

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Même s'il n'était pas complètement rassuré, il savait au moins que son ami n'était pas sans ressources en cas de problème.

-Excuse-moi de m'être emporté…J'étais inquiet pour vous, c'est tout.

Die passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, geste dont il avait l'habitude pour rassurer Shinya. Il eut un sourire en repensant à un détail.

-Shin-chan.

-Hum ?

-J'ai rêvé, où tout à l'heure tu as réellement dis : « l'homme que j'aime » pour parler de Gackt ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, hésitant entre s'écarter du guitariste où enfouir son visage contre lui pour qu'il ne voit pas son embarras. Il aurait bien voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu as dû mal entendre…

-Je ne crois pourtant pas, j'en suis même certain, assura Die, s'amusant de la gêne de plus en plus apparente du blond.

Shinya vécut alors un long conflit intérieur mais il finit par rendre les armes. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais le dessus avec le roux, qui arrivait presque toujours à lui faire avouer ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

-Et même si c'était le cas, ça changerait quoi ? Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps que je refuse de le voir et de lui parler. Et quand je l'ai fait, c'était pour lui dire de me laisser tranquille.

-Mais il sait que tu l'as fait pour le protéger de Kisaki.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas ! protesta le batteur.

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Le blond bégaya mais fut incapable d'opposer un argument à celui de son ami.

-Tu devrais le contacter. Il n'attends que ça. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi certain qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi. Si tu l'avais vu se ronger les sang lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Et sa rage lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé en face de Kisaki ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui arracher la tête avant qu'il ait fini de parler. Remarque, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, ajouta le roux.

Shinya acquiesça et Die se leva pour partir. Avant de le quitter, le guitariste l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura :

-A présent, tu pourras peut-être commencer à être heureux. Tu le mérite, petit frère.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait devant cette fichue porte. Il avait sonné plusieurs fois, mais personne n'avait répondu. Il était inquiet. Lorsqu'il était allé au local avec Die, il n'y avait personne, alors que Kaoru était toujours là avant tout le monde avec Kyo d'habitude. Ils avait attendu, mais seul Shinya avait fini par arriver. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient tous repartis.

Plus tard, Die lui avait expliqué qu'il devait aller discuter avec Shinya. Toshiya n'en voulait plus du tout à son amant, qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire entre le batteur et Kisaki. Le bassiste s'en était voulu d'avoir été jaloux et s'était promis de se rattraper.

Il se trouvait à présent devant l'appartement de Kyo et Kaoru et son inquiétude ne cessait de croître. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaoru de manquer une répétition sans prévenir. Il se décida à utiliser le double des clés qu'il possédait toujours. L'appartement que le chanteur et le leader habitaient était celui que Toshiya avait partagé avec Kyo lors de son arrivée à Tokyo. Lorsqu'il avait déménagé, il avait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, gardé ses clés.

Et j'ai bien fait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança dans le salon. Pour s'arrêter glacé d'horreur.

Kyo gisait sur le sol et du sang imbibait ses vêtements et les tatamis. Un cutter se trouvait près de sa main. Son visage était couvert de larmes séchées mais ses lèvres était étirées en un étrange sourire. Un sourire de bien être et de paix, qui jurait avec la scène sanglante qu'offrait le chanteur.

Toshiya sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Il écarta le cutter et se pencha sur le corps de son ami. La bassiste recommença à respirer lorsqu'il sentit le pouls du blond quand il posa ses doigts dans son cou. Il était faible mais Kyo était toujours vivant.

Il appela les secours et les heures qui suivirent furent parmi les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.

Shinya venait à peine de refermer sa porte à clé lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il jura doucement puis ouvrit, se retrouvant stupéfait en voyant Die, apparemment très tourmenté.

-Viens avec moi, nous devons aller à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Toshiay vient de m'appeler, Kyo est dans le coma, il a essayé de se suicider.

_à suivre…_

_Ralalah, en parlant de problème, j'imaginais pas que ça irait jusque là…Je commence à perdre un peu le contrôle de cette fic, moi --_

_Nekoi ( 04/08/06 )_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Savoir oublier

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! s'ilvousplait !!!!!! ç.ç_

Spoiler :_Lala, schtroumpf lala…_

Résumé : _Kaoru apprend que Kyo a une fiancée, Yuko, et le prend très mal. Pour se changer les idées, il sort, laissant Kyo seul ? Ce dernier, persuadé que Kaoru va le quitter, préfère se tailler les veines. Toshiya le trouve et l'amène à l'hôpital, après avoir prévenu Die et Shinya._

Pairing : _KaoruXKyo DieXTotchi _

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _J'ai froid aux pieds…(Comment ça, tout le monde s'en fout ???)_

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 9_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet abruti ? Kyo est peut-être en train de…de…MERDE ! et il n'est même pas là !

-Die, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, pour que Kyo fasse ça et que Kaoru parte sans rien dire à personne. Il a même raté une répétition, alors ce devait être important.

-Shinya, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, alors que Kyo…

-DIE !!! le coupa le batteur si soudainement et avec tant de fermeté que le roux en resta la bouche ouverte. Moi aussi je suis bouleversé ! Mais ce n'est pas en t'agitant et en t'énervant contre Kaoru que les choses vont s'arranger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Ils étaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital et attendaient le verdict du médecin qui avait pris en charge le chanteur. Die ne cessait de s'asseoir pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard pour tourner en rond, le tout en pestant contre Kaoru, qu'ils avaient mis au courant mais qui n'était toujours pas là. Shinya essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, tout en gardant un œil sur le bassiste, car c'était lui qui semblait le plus désorienté. Il ne pleurait plus, mais le batteur aurait encore préféré ça. Il s'inquiétait de le voir aussi apathique, les yeux dans le vague.

Lorsque Die et Shinya avaient rejoint le bassiste aux urgences, Toshiya avait fait une grosse crise de larmes et il avait fallu toute la douceur, la patience et l'amour du guitariste pour réussir à le calmer. Mais depuis, plus rien. Plus un mot. Plus une larme.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils attendaient lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un arriver en courant, sous l'œil réprobateur des infirmières et médecins. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Toshiya avait jailli de sa chaise et s'était rué sur Kaoru.

-Mais t'étais où, bordel ?!!! C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? Kyo aurait eu le temps de mourir cent fois ! s'écria-t-il en martelant sa poitrine de ses poings.

Kaoru ne protesta pas et put seulement prendre le bassiste dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci s'effondra en sanglot, comme si l'arrivée du guitariste avait brisé le barrage qui retenait ses larmes.

-Co…comment va-t-il ? réussit à demander le leader. Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, j'étais loin, j'ai accouru dès que j'ai eu votre appel.

-On ne sait rien pour le moment, le médecin n'est pas encore revenu, lui expliqua Shinya.

Kaoru rendit Toshiya, pleurant toujours, à Die, qui semblait s'être calmé d'un coup, avec l'arrivée du guitariste. Il fixa le leader d'un air dur.

-Maintenant que tu es là, on pourrait savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Le guitariste châtain se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

-Je…Je n'aurais jamais pensé…que ça prendrait cette ampleur, commença-t-il en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

Il leur raconta comment il avait découvert l'existence de Yuko, la fiancée de Kyo.

L'inquiétude l'avait tellement rongé durant son trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à pleurer. Il s'était traité de tous les noms, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard lorsqu'il arriverait. Il connaissait le passé de Kyo et savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Mais il avait pris l'arrivée de Yuko comme un coup de poignard dans le dos il n'avait plus pensé à rien qu'à s'éloigner de celui qui l'avait poignardé. En faisant cela, il souhaitait seulement prendre un peu de distance et assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas réalisé, sur le coup, que Kyo prendrait son départ comme un nouvel abandon. Comme une nouvelle trahison.

Quand son portable avait sonné et qu'il avait vu le nom de Shinya s'afficher, il avait senti son ventre se nouer violemment. Avant même de répondre, il avait su que quelque chose s'était passé.

-C'est de ma faute…Tout est de ma faute…gémit-il en laissant libre cours à ses pleurs, qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

-Ne dis pas cela, fit doucement Shinya. Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Si !!! Je savais parfaitement que Kyo risquait de faire une bêtise si je le laissais, un jour. Mais j'ai été si égoïste que je l'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié qu'il réagirait comme ça et je suis parti…

-Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, Kao. Tu étais sous le choc à cause de ce que tu venais d'apprendre, déclara Toshiya, qui s'était enfin calmé. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, moi , si j'apprenais que Die devait se marier…

Die le serra un peu plus contre lui, posant sa joue contre le haut de la tête brune du bassiste.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera jamais, mon amour, murmura-t-il.

-J'espère bien, parce que sinon, je te tue avec ta fiancé et je me tue ensuite ! répliqua Toshiya en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Shinya essayait de consoler Kaoru, qui culpabilisait toujours autant, lorsque le médecin vint les chercher.

-Bonjour messieurs, vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

-Non, des amis. Sa …sa famille ne peut pas venir, répondit Die.

Il se voyait mal lui expliquer que Kyo n'avait plus de famille, que celle-ci l'avait renié et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Les parents du chanteur n'avaient jamais accepté l'idée que leur fils veuille faire de la musique son métier. Pour eux ce n'était pas respectable. Mais ils avaient définitivement rayé Kyo de leur vie quand ils avait su qu'il était homosexuel. Après plusieurs années, ils avaient cru se rattraper en organisant un mariage arrangé. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir remettre ainsi leur fils dans le droit chemin et ainsi le réintégrer à la famille. Ce qu'ils considéraient comme un geste magnanime et généreux de leur part avait failli tuer leur enfant, mais ils n'étaient même pas au courant, les autres membres du groupe de Kyo leur en voulant trop pour vouloir les en informer. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire avec eux.

-Bien, fit le médecin. Je suis le docteur Onjin. Votre ami, Niimura Tooru, est toujours dans le coma. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera, s'il se réveille un jour, expliqua-t-il de la manière la plus douce possible. Il avait perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang et c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Je pense que son réveil dépendra de la volonté qu'il aura de vivre ou non.

A chaque mot, Kaoru avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un morceau de cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible…de le voir ?

Le médecin acquiesça. Il était un peu inquiet pour le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler. Il semblait à bout de nerf et près à s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais il le vit se diriger dans la chambre du malade sans encombre et soupira.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander qu'on fasse installer un lit dans la chambre de votre ami, dit le médecin à Die, Toshiya et Shinya. Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne décollerez jamais de ce couloir, autrement, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire chaleureux. De plus, la compagnie est bonne pour un patient dans le coma, car même s'il est inconscient, il entend lorsqu'on lui parle, lorsqu'il y des gens autour de lui. Cela peut en aider certain à sortir de leur coma.

Les trois jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et remercièrent le médecin, qui s'éloigna pour traiter un nouveau patient. Ils se rassirent tous trois, décidant d'un tacite, mais muet, accord, de laisser un peu de temps à Kaoru pour voir Kyo seul.

-Ano…Je peux te demander quelque chose ? fait-il doucement.

_oOo_

_Il est si bien, là, dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Ce dernier lui caresse tendrement le dos. Ils viennent de passer leur première nuit ensemble. _

_Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour. _

_Ils ont seulement échangé des mots tendres et passionnés. _

_Ils ont échangé leurs rêves et leurs doutes. _

_Ils ont confié à l'autre ce qu'il n'ont jamais dit à personne._

_Non, ils n'ont pas fait l'amour._

_Ils l'ont construit, ensemble._

_Ils ont fait passer l'union de leur cœur et de leur âme avant celle de leur corps._

_Cela viendra, mais pas cette nuit. Pas encore._

_-Toi, tu ne me trahiras pas, ne ? Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?_

_-Tu connais déjà la réponse, mon amour._

_Il se redresse brusquement et le regarde._

_-Je veux que tu le dises. Promet-le moi, ajoute-t-il, presque suppliant._

_-Je te le jure, dit-il en lui souriant._

_Il se blottit contre lui à nouveau._

_-Je me tuerais si tu me quittes un jour. _

_-Alors je ne te quitterai jamais. Parce que si tu mourrais, je serais obliger de me tuer pour pouvoir te rejoindre, ce serait bien embêtant._

_Il rit doucement._

_Il a besoin de croire quelqu'un._

_Alors il décide de le croire._

_oOo_

_à suivre…_

_Pfiou, je sais pas encore comment ça va évoluer, tout ça… (mais bon, c'est pas en écoutant les diru les plus tristes que j'arriverais à écrire quelque chose de joyeux, vous me direz, mais c'est le seul moyen pour que j'arrive à pondre plus d'une page à la fois --). Re-pfiou, chui épuisée, j'ai mal aux jambes et j'ai toujours froid aux pieds. C'est dur, la vie !!!_

_Nekoi, qui commence à manquer sérieusement de sommeil et qui voit la rentrée arriver à grand pas et même qu'elle-a-pas-envie-d'y-retourner-tellement-elle-s'ennuie-en-cours ! _

_( 11/08/06)_


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _Zelesveuxzelesveuxzelesveux !!!_

Spoiler : _doubi doubi foua bada bada_

Résumé : _tout le groupe est à l'hôpital. Kaoru culpabilise. Kyo est dans le coma et le médecin ne sait pas s'il en sortira un jour._

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _Chui trop heureuse, j'ai enfin Internet chez moi !!! ça plante de temps en temps ; mais je m'en fiche, rien ne peut gâcher mon bonheur ! (enfin, j'ai très mal au ventre, mais bon…)_

****

****

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 10_

Shinya était épuisé. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pendant des heures pour contrôler son inquiétude. Les autres semblaient tellement affectés qu'il s'était senti obligé d'oublier sa propre anxiété pour pouvoir rassurer ses amis.

Il avait quitté l'hôpital peu après que le médecin leur ait donné son diagnostic. Il avait conduit sans vraiment faire attention à sa destination et ce ne fut qu'en s'arrêtant qu'il réalisa l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il hésita longuement avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il hésita encore devant l'ascenseur puis devant la porte. Il se décida enfin à sonner. Il ne savait pas encore s'il préférerait qu'on lui ouvre ou pas lorsqu'il entendit le verrou se déverrouiller. Il inspira un grand coup et fit face à Gackt, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Entre. Je suis content de te voir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Shinya secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et suivit le chanteur dans le salon.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu veux en parler ? proposa doucement le brun en s'asseyant près de lui.

Le batteur lui raconta tout. il ne remarqua pas que Gackt était devenu livide lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Kyo était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

Shinya se calma peu à peu et se redressa pour regarder le chanteur. Il devait mettre certaines chose au clair.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'avoir ignoré, ces dernières semaines.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je savais que tu n'agissais pas de ta propre volonté.

Le batteur baissa la tête, hésitant.

-Merci pour tout. Tu as pris de gros risques pour moi, alors que rien ne t'y obligeait, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je…

Gackt glissa un doigt sous son menton et leva son visage vers lui.

-Je l'ai fait…parce que je t'aime.

Shinya en resta muet, la bouche entrouverte, tant sa stupéfaction était grande.

-Ano…Je…je…

Le chanteur s'éloigna un peu, sans brusquerie.

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Après tout, cela fait si peu de temps que nous nous connaissons…Et puis après ce que tu as vécu avec Kisaki…

Il souriait faiblement en parlant. Shinya n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un sourire pouvait être aussi douloureux.

Il n'aurait jamais pu pensé qu'un sourire de l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait le faire pleurer.

Il s'avança, l'enlaça, nichant sa tête contre son torse.

-Tu n'as rien compris…Ce que j'ai vécu avec Kisaki n'existe plus quand je suis avec toi…Depuis notre rencontre, malgré mes crises, il m'obsédait de moins en moins. Au lieu de penser à lui, je ne pensais qu'à toi. A la place de sa cruauté, il n'y avait que ta douceur. Tes attentions effaçaient ses coups.

Gackt n'osait pas parler, ni faire un geste. Il écoutait en retenant son souffle. Il avait tant espéré ce qu'il entendait qu'il n'osait y croire.

-Gackt ?

-Hai ? répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

-Je t'aime et tu es un idiot d'avoir pu penser le contraire.

-Hai, dit le chanteur en l'enlaçant à son tour, le serrant très fort contre lui.

_oOo_

_Tout est noir autour de lui._

_Tout est vide._

_Le néant._

_Celui de sa solitude._

_De sa douleur._

_Il flotte, il erre sans but. _

_Il est perdu._

_Un ange le rejoint. Il ne possède qu'une aile._

_-Tu n'as rien à faire ici._

_-Pourquoi ? Je veux m'en aller, je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas._

_L'ange secoue la tête._

_-Tu n'as pas ta place ici. _

_Il insiste_

_-Pourquoi ? Tu es ici. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas y rester aussi ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai qu'une aile ? Pourquoi j'erre encore dans cet endroit si vide et triste ?_

_Il secoue la tête._

_Non. _

_Il ne sait pas._

_-Parce que mon cœur est retenu là-bas. Il n'a pas accepté mon départ. Il m'a laissé son cœur et a gardé le mien._

_-Mais cela ne m'arrivera pas. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si je pars._

_-Tu peux choisir. Mais tu sais ce qui se passera si tu t'en vas._

_Il se fige._

_Il comprend._

_Mais il s'entête._

_-Non, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Si je pars, je le libère ! Il comprendra que je le fait pour lui._

_-Tu ne le libèrera pas. Tu l'enchaîneras. Si tu pars, son amour pour toi deviendra sa prison. Pour s'en libérer, il voudra te rejoindre._

_-NON !!! _

_L'obscurité s'éloigne._

_L'ange disparaît._

_Mais il n'est plus effrayé._

_Il a retrouvé sa route._

oOo

-Kyo….Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je m'en veux…

Serrait la petite main du chanteur dans la sienne. La tête baissée, il murmurait des excuses comme une litanie, ignorant si Kyo pouvait les entendre.

-J'ai réagi comme le dernier des idiots…pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute.

Kaoru ne pu retenir encore ses larmes. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était déchiré en mille morceaux. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'homme qu'il aimait, d'habitude si plein de vie, dans un tel état. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place ou avec lui.

Il leva brusquement la tête. Il lui semblait que la main qu'il tenait venait de frémir. Il se dit tout d'abord qu'il avait rêvé mais en regardant le visage de Kyo, il vit un léger froncement de sourcils.

Le guitariste sentit son cœur bondir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il serra plus fort la main de son amant.

-Hmmmm…tu me fait mal…baka.

Kaoru ne savait pas trop s'il voulait pleurer ou rire. Le choix étant trop difficile, il décidé de serrer Kyo si fort dans ses bras qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

-Koibito, si tu me refais ce coup-là un jour….je te jure que je te fait ressusciter juste pour pouvoir te foutre un coup de pied au derrière !

En disant cela, Kaoru s'attendait à une réaction violente de Kyo, dictée par son esprit de contradiction. Au lieu de ça, le chanteur fondit en larmes. Il essaya de se détourner de Kaoru pour que celui-ci ne le voit pas. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le guitariste écarta les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur le front de Kyo et baisa ses yeux, comme si cela pouvait arrêter ses larmes.

-Kao-chan….je suis tellement désolé….

-Chut, aka-chan, tu dois te reposer, pas dire des bêtises plus grandes que toi, fit Kaoru d'une voix douce. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de dormir.

Kaoru se leva pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il fut retenu par le chanteur, qui s'était agrippé à son tee-shirt.

-Je te préviens que si tu sors de cette chambre, tu le regretteras, menaça Kyo, d'une voix enrouée et basse mais qui fit frémir son amant.

Sans un mot, le guitariste fit marche arrière, souleva le drap blanc et s'allongea près de Kyo. Celui-ci vint se blottir tout naturellement dans ses bras et s'endormit. Kaoru, lui, ne dormit pas. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir tenir son amant ainsi dans ses bras qu'il ne voulait plus perdre un seul des instants où il pouvait profiter de le tenir contre lui.

Il ne vit pas la tête curieuse de Die passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne vit pas non plus cette même tête sourire puis refermer la porte doucement.

oOo

A suivre…

_Désolée pour ce chapitre pourri, mais j'ai un peu (beaucoup) du mal à m'y remettre. En tout cas merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des com, ça m'a fait super plaisir._

_Nekoi ( 01/10/06 )_


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _pfff jlache l'affaire TT_

Spoiler : _avant dernier chapitre_

Résumé : _Kyo étant en convalescence, tout le groupe prend quelques jours de congé. Gackt en profite pour passer un moment avec Shinya._

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _alalala, contente : avant derier chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment --'_

**Savoir oublier…**

_Chapitre 11_

Miyu, assise, dressa le tête puis la pencha sur le côté, intriguée par le comportement de son maître. Shinya s'agitait dans tous les sens. Sa chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille : le lit, ainsi que le sol, disparaissaient sous un amoncellement de vêtements.

Zut, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai toujours pas fini ma valise ! 

Le batteur réussit enfin à trouver ce qu'il voulait emporter mais il fut confronté à un autre problème : il n'arrivait pas à fermer son sac de voyage. Il se battait avec la fermeture éclair lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il sursauta et se précipita vers la porte, évitant tant bien que mal les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

Ce fut un Shinya essoufflé et décoiffé qui ouvrit la porte à un Gackt souriant.

-Tu es prêt koneko ? fit le chanteur avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser légèrement.

Le batteur rougit, n'étant pas encore habitué aux gestes de tendresse du brun.

-Ano…pas tout à fait….

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le chanteur, qui sourit en voyant le désordre qui régnait chez son amant.

-Je vois ça.

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?demanda timidement Shinya. Je n'arrive pas à fermer mon sac…

_Il est adorable,_ songea Gackt. _Avec son air complètement innocent…_

Sans prévenir, Gackt attira le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il me fait tellement penser à toi, tenshi…pardonne-moi… 

Shinya sentit bien un changement dans le comportement de Gackt sans parvenir à en déterminer la cause. Il ne protesta pas quand son étreinte se fit un peu trop forte et ne dit rien lorsqu 'il nicha son visage dans son cou.

Gackt prit une profonde inspiration et s'écarta.

-Bon, il est où ce sac rebelle ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter, tout en sachant très bien que Shinya ne se laisserait pas abuser par son sourire quelque peu forcé.

A eux deux, ils parvinrent a boucler le bagage récalcitrant et purent se mettre en route.

Etant donné que Kyo ne pouvait pas prendre part aux répétitions et que les autres membres étaient épuisés, autant physiquement que moralement, Kaoru avait décidé de leur laisser une semaine de congés. Lorsque Gackt avait appris cela, il avait fait toute une vie à Mana et 0 Közi pour obtenir lui aussi quelques journées. S'ils avaient commencé par refuser net, ils avaient vite changé d'avis. Ils connaissaient le caractère casse-pied de leur chanteur lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose…Mais là c'en était devenu tellement insupportable qu'ils avaient fini par lui accorder ce qu'il réclamait.

Le chanteur avait donc invité Shinya à passer quelques jours dans la maison qu'il possédait en dehors de la ville. Il voulait profiter de ce moment pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu avec Shinya, lorsque celui-ci l'évitait à cause de Kisaki. Même s'ils étaient officiellement ensemble depuis quelques jours, il sentait encore une distance entre eux. Mais il savait que le batteur n'en était pas le seul responsable. Il était timide et réservé, de ce fait il avait tendance à ne pas aller vers le chanteur si celui-ci ne faisait pas le premier pas.

De son côté, une bataille faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentait un lourd sentiment de culpabilité s'abattre sur lui depuis qu'il avait avoué son amour au batteur. Cette culpabilité l'empêchait de s'ouvrir complètement à son amant. Il l'avait invité pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles, seulement tous les deux, et peut-être parvenir à réduire la distance qui subsistait entre eux.

Kyo se prit la tête dans les mains, découragé. Il était toujours à l'hôpital car les médecins voulaient l'avoir à l'œil pendant encore une semaine, au moins, au cas où un problème surviendrait.

Le chanteur n'avait pas encore discuté avec Kaoru de l'événement qui l'avait conduit dans ce lit. Mais il savait bien que le sujet finirait par être abordé. Et il craignait ce moment.

Il releva la tête et fit mine que tout allait bien lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Kaoru revenait, les mains chargées de sacs.

-Je ne sais pas comment les fans ont su que tu étais ici, mais elles ont enseveli l'accueil sous les cadeaux.

Kaoru souriait en montrant les peluches et les fleurs offertes par les admiratrices du chanteur. Mais la mine du leader s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit le maigre sourire, forcé, de son amant. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et obligea Kyo, qui s'efforçait d'éviter son regard, à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Kyo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire là ?

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas abuser Kaoru car celui-ci le connaissait trop bien.

-Je…commença-t-il sans parvenir à aller plus loin.

-oui ?

-Je pensais… au mariage.

En disant cela, le chanteur s'était écarté de Kaoru et avait détourné la tête.

-Je…Je…je ne veux pas….Je ne veux pas !!!

La voix de Kyo allait crescendo. Le guitariste s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il commençait à trembler.

-Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage ! Tu dois me croire…

-Mais je te crois, tenshi, fit Kaoru d'une voix douce.

-Alors pourquoi tu es parti ?

Cette fois-ci la voix du chanteur se brisa et il éclata en sanglots. Kaoru n'y tint plus et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, sentant les tremblements nerveux qui secouaient le chanteur.

-Je suis désolé, Kyo. Je ne comptais pas partir, je voulais seulement prendre l'air, réfléchir….

-Tu m'as abandonné ! s'écria le blond entre ses larmes, le visage contre le torse du guitariste.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais jamais, tu t'en souviens ? fit le brun en le berçant doucement.

Kyo renifla et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je…je pensais que tu avais oublié.

-Et bien tu t'étais trompé : je te l'ai promis et je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma parole. Je t'aime plus que tout, alors si tu me refais un coup pareil un jour….

-Je ne le ferais plus, répondit Kyo d'une toute petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant qui vient d'être sermonné.

-Et donc….

-Quoi ? demanda le chanteur , un peu inquiet.

Il n'aimait pas trop le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Kaoru.

-Je veux…

-Quoi ? répéta-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

-Un bisou ! Je n'en ai pas eu depuis que tu es ici….déclara enfin le guitariste.

Kyo soupira. Il s'attendait à pire. Mais il fut pris s'une soudaine timidité. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Kaoru. Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis se pencha vers le guitariste pour effleurer ses lèvres.

-Tu es bien certain que c'était un bisou, ça, Kyo-chan ? demanda Kaoru, taquin.

Le chanteur rougit.

_Il est absolument adorable, _songe le brun.

Sans prévenir, il attira le blond contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il le sentit se détendre peu à peu dans ses bras et commencer à lui répondre.

Kyo se sentait si bien. Il avait oublié combien il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Kaoru. Il se demanda comment il avait été assez fou pour tenter de se suicider, comment il avait pu oublier à quel point il aimait chaque moment passé avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha encore, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Il s'agrippa à lui, bien décidé à ne jamais le lâcher.

oOo

Kami sortit de la salle de bain, se battant avec ses interminables cheveux pour les empêcher de goutter et de mettre de l'eau partout.

Közi vint à sa rescousse, lui tendant une serviette sèche, car celle avec laquelle le batteur tentait d'essorer sa chevelure était détrempée. Il embrassa le guitariste sur le bout du nez pour le remercier puis se dirigea vers la chambre pour s'habiller.

-Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Gackt ? demanda-t-il à son amant qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Pas depuis qu'il est avec Shinya.

Kami sourit.

-J'en connais qui vont bien profiter de leurs vacances…

-Hum..je n'en suis pas si sûr…

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda le batteur, perplexe.

-Gackt semblait…Disons qu'il ne m'a pas semblé aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être depuis qu'il est avec Shinya.

Kami enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon noirs et attacha ses cheveux, toujours mouillés malgré ses efforts.

-Comment ça ? Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt content ces derniers jours…

-Il l'est, évidemment. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il n'est pas venu me harceler à propos de sa relation à propos de Shinya. D'habitude, dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il vient m'en parler.

-Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec son mystérieux amour de jeunesse ? Après tout, tu m'as dit que c'est depuis cette époque qu'il à changé.

Közi alla s'asseoir sur le lit, pensif.

-Oui, c'est possible. Je me demande s'il a déjà parlé de ça à Shinya. Peut-être que s'il le faisait, il se sentirait mieux.

Le batteur vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-En attendant, grâce à lui, nous avons quelques jours de congés. Alors profitons-en, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Hum…j'en dis que tu n'es qu'un vilain garçon, répondit Közi d'une voix qui s'était faite basse et sensuelle.

Il fit rouler son amant sur le lit et le tee-shirt que ce dernier venait de mettre se retrouva bien vite par terre.

oOo

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans sa maison que Gackt sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait trop de souvenirs ici et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'y venait que rarement.

oOo

-Reviens ici, espèce de petit diable !

_-Attrape-moi alors !_

_Il court à travers la maison, à la poursuite d'une petite tête blonde qui sème son rire clair à travers les pièces._

_Il le rattrape enfin et le soulève dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau._

_-Je t'ai eu, tenshi…attends un peu que je pense à ta punition…_

_Le plus petit fait mine de se débattre._

_-Non, tu n'y échapperas pas, mon cœur._

_Il arrête de bouger, se retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et lui décoche un sourire adorable._

_-Tu crois m'avoir avec ton sourire d'ange ? fait-il d'une fausse voix sévère._

_L'autre ne dit rien et continue à sourire._

_Il éclate de rire et l'embrasse doucement._

_-D'accord, c'est irrésistible. Je suis si faible, je me fais avoir à chaque fois._

_Le plus petit se niche tout contre lui, comme un chato en quête d'affection._

_-Ton rire…Je crois que c'est ce qui me manquera le plus._

_Il ne voit pas son visage quand il dit cela._

_Peut-être que s'il l'avait vu, il aurait compris._

_Peut-être que s'il avait pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, il aurait compris._

_Mais il n'avait pas vu._

_Il n'avait pas compris._

_Il avait été aveugle jusqu'au dernier moment._

_Il s'en était voulu pendant toute sa vie._

oOo

Shinya posait un regard curieux sur la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout n'était pas noir. C'était même chaleureux et lumineux. Complètement à l'opposé de l'appartement de Gackt en centre ville. Le seul point commun était la présence de bougies, car le chanteur supportait mal la lumière artificielle.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda le blond.

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Il eut un temps d'hésitation, pensif.

-Et…et je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Shinya n'insista pas, car il avait vu le visage du brun se fermer tout à coup.

Kyo se tordit les mains de nervosité. Il savait que Yuko n'allait pas tarder et qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer. Il redoutait cette conversation car il savait qu'il allait la blesser. Contrairement à lui, la jeune femme était ravie par ce mariage à venir. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps et il s'était toujours douté qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Quand il était plus jeune et qu'il la côtoyait encore régulièrement, il ne l'avait jamais repoussé clairement mais il ilui avait fait comprendre gentiment qu'il souhaitait qu'ils restent seulement amis.

Le petit chanteur retint son souffle quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il recommença à respirer en voyant que c'était Kaoru. Le chanteur tendit les bras vers lui, comme un enfant en quête de réconfort, qui veut un câlin pour se rassurer.

-Je ne veux pas la voir…fit-il de sa voix de gamin boudeur.

-Tu n'as pas le choix mon cœur.

-Je n'ai qu'à lui écrire, ou écrire à mes parents pour qu'ils lui expliquent, s'entêta Kyo.

Kaoru sourit et regarda la moue adorable du chanteur.

-C'est ça, et tu crois que tes parents vont transmettre l'information comme ça, sans broncher ? Et puis tu doit être honnête avec Yuko.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais sa moue s'accentua encore, sa lèvre inférieure en avant et les joues gonflées, on aurait vraiment dit un gosse.

Quelqu'un frappa encore à la porte. Le visage de Kyo se transforma d'un coup, redevenant complètement sérieux, grave même. Il jeta un regard affolé à Kaoru, qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Yuko entra, tenant un panier plein de cadeaux pour son fiancé.

-Tiens, Tooru-kun, je t'ai amené ça. Oh excusez-moi, bonjour…Kaoru-san ? c'est bien cela ?

Kaoru acquiesça et donna un coup de coude discret à Kyo, qui détournait le regard, croyant probablement que ce geste le rendrait invisible. Vaine tentative.

-Tooru-kun, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que tu es encore à l'hôpital, mais le mariage approche. Nos parents ont décidé que ce serait un mariage traditionnel, donc il te faudra un kimono de cérémonie, quant à moi…

-Yuko, je dois te parler, la coupa Kyo.

-Oui ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour le lieu, nos…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! intervint une fois de plus le chanteur.

-Quoi alors ? demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Yuko resta la bouche ouverte, complètement perdue.

-Mais..mais…

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous le choc. Elle avait la sensation que tout s'écroulait. Elle se faisait une telle joie de pouvoir enfin se marier avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, plaintive.

Kyo secoua la tête.

-Yuko…je ne t'ai jamais aimée autrement qu'en amie, je pensais que tu l'avais compris, fit le chanteur en espérant que sa voix était assez douce.

Yuko trembla, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

-Mais..tes parents…ils m'avaient dit que tu m'aimais, mais que tu n'osais pas te déclarer !

-Ils..ils ne t'ont jamais dit pourquoi ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi avant d'avoir cette idée de mariage ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Parce que tu a refusé de les écouter et que tu as choisi de devenir musicien au lieu de reprendre l'entreprise de ton père ?

-Je suis homosexuel, lâcha Kyo comme une bombe, prenant la main de Kaoru, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'intervue.

Yuko hoqueta et son regard choqué, alla de son « fiancé » au guitariste brun qui lui tenait la main. Elle était totalement incrédule.

-Mais…Mais…c'est complètement…

-Dégoûtant ? Contre nature ? termina Kyo.

-Oui, évidemment !!! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je me fiche bien de ce que les gens, mes parents ou encore toi pouvez bien penser. J'aime Kaoru, c'est la seule chose dont je sois encore sûr et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne t'épouserais pas, et tu pourras dire à mes parents qu'ils peuvent garder leurs idées lumineuses pour me remettre dans le « droit chemin » pour eux. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

Yuko se leva d'un bond, reprenant son panier et partit en claquant la porte.

Kaoru sourit à Kyo en serrant sa petite main plus fort.

-Tu vois, tu as réussi.

-Oui, mais parce que tu étais là, répondit le blond.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Kyo le regarda et sourit tendrement.

-Oui, mais quand tu es à mes côtés, tout devient possible.

Kaoru fondit et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Je t'aime mon petit monstre, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Petit ? moi ? répliqua Kyo avant de se blottir plus fort contre son amant. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

oOo

Leurs corps se frôlaient. Leur souffle se faisait haletant. Leurs lèvres se joignaient puis partaient s'égarer.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Gackt se leva, torse nu, vêtu seulement de son pantalon.

-Je suis désolé, Shin-chan…mais je ne peux pas.

Sans oser regarder son amant dans les yeux, il quitta la chambre.

Le batteur, toujours allongé sur le dos, était complètement perdu. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire enfin l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, voilà que le chanteur le laissait en plan.

Il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, Shinya ne comprenait pas ce soudain rejet. Puis il n'arriva plus à réfléchir, car d'anciens souvenirs commencèrent à l'assaillir. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir banni depuis le début de sa relation avec le brun.

De nouveau, il se sentait sale. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de Gackt. Il ne fallait pas que Gackt se souille à son contact. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il soit parti.

Shinya roula sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il pleurait en silence. Il avait la sensation de suffoquer. Il pensait en avoir fini avec tout cela mais voilà que ça recommençait. Encore une fois, le souvenir de Kisaki venait tout gâcher. Ecore une fois, il l'empêchait d'être heureux.

Gackt se serait donné des baffes. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le batteur en s'enfuyant sans explications, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu. Alors qu'il était avec Shinya, son regard était tombé sur une photo, posée sur la commode de sa chambre. Cela lui avait fait perdre ses moyens et il avait préféré s'éloigner de Shinya.

Je n'y arrive pas, tenshi…J'ai déjà l'impression de te trahir à chaque moment que je passe avec lui…alors comment pourrais-je lui faire l'amour ? Pourtant, je l'aime de tout mon cœur…mais je n'y arrive pas…Tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter comme tu l'as fait ! Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu…tout était de ma faute, mais cela aurait été plus facile si j'avais réussi à t'en vouloir juste un tout petit peu…

Le chanteur se leva d'un bond du canapé où il était assis lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Soudain inquiet, il se précipita vers la chambre.

Il y trouva Shinya, à genoux, en train d'essayer de ramasser des bouts de verres. Juste à côté, sur le sol, se trouvait une photo qu'il connaissait bien. Celle-là même qui l'avait empêché de faire l'amour avec Shinya quelques instants plus tôt.

Sur cette photo, on le voyait rayonnant aux côtés d'un autre jeune homme qui souriait comme un enfant. Le regard de Gackt alla de la photo au visage du batteur, sur les joues duquel coulait un flot de larmes.

Le brun ramassa la photo mais le blond ne bougea pas, rassemblant toujours les morceaux du cadre brisé.

-Shin-chan…appela doucement Gackt.

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Koneko, regarde-moi…

Shinya consentit à tourner la tête.

-Gackt…nous deux…c'était une erreur, dit-il enfin

oOo

_A suivre…_

_Encore, une fois toutes mes excuses à ceux qui attendaient la suite !!! la voilà enfin _

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le dernier chapitre est écrit…_


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : _Savoir oublier_

Auteur : _Nekoi_

Sujet : _cross over Dir en Grey / Malice mizer_

Genre : _Yaoi_

Disclaimer : _pfff jlache l'affaire TT_

Spoiler : _dernier chapitre_

Résumé : _Shinya déclare à Gackt que leur relation n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour…_

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : _Dernier chapitre !!! ouf !_

****

****

****

**Savoir oublier…**

Chapitre 12

_« nous deux…c'était une erreur »_

Le chanteur prit cette déclaration comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Shin-chan..

-Je ne veux même pas savoir qui est cet homme, fit le batteur en pleurant. Je sais seulement que c'est lui que tu aimes, pas moi.

Shinya allait se lever pour partir lorsque le chanteur l'attrapa par le bras.

-Non, attends ! Je..je vais t'expliquer…

Le blond aurait voulu lui dire qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais l'amour qu'il portait au chanteur le poussa à venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à une distance respectable du brun.

Gackt commença à parler, à raconter cette histoire qu'il n'avait jamais racontée à quiconque. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Shinya, alors il fixait son regard sur la photo, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Il suivit de l'index les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit en dessous du jeune homme qui posait avec lui : « Mon amour éternel pour toi tenshi »

-Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu une relation avec quelqu'un. Il s'appelais Yuri, c'est lui sur la photo.

Il y eut un temps de silence, Gackt cherchait ses mots, qui avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

-Il était plein de vie et mon existence me semblait la plus belle et la plus incroyable qui soit quand il était avec moi.

Shinya coinça ses mains entres ses jambes pour les empêcher de trembler. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'être parcouru de frisson. Son envie de pleurer commençait à être trop forte. L'amour de sa vie était en train de lui raconter à quel point il aimait un autre homme. Chaque mot proféré par le chanteur était comme une lame dans plantée dans son cœur encore fragile. Mais Shinya tint bon, il serra ses bras autour de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer.

-A l'époque, je ne ressemblais pas du tout à ce que je suis maintenant. Ou plutôt, à ce que j'étais lorsque tu m'as rencontré.

Shinya ne disait rien. Chaque parole du brun le blessait un peu plus. Mais il voulait savoir.

-J'ai passé environ deux ans avec lui. Deux ans de pur bonheur.

Le batteur frissonna plus fort et un larme échappa à son contrôle. Elle glissa avec lenteur le long de sa joue et tomba. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Gackt insistait-il tellement sur le fait qu'il était bien plus heureux avec un autre homme ? Pourquoi était-il avec lui, s'il avait quelque part un homme capable de le rendre heureux ?

-Mais…Yuri m'avait caché quelque chose…continua Gackt, d'une voix à peine perceptible, la tête baissée.

Shinya ne pouvait plus voir son visage, dissimulé par ses cheveux, mais il vit une larme tomber sur la photo.

-Yuri…Yuri était malade…souffla le brun, la voix tremblante. Il…il…avait…un cancer.

Son corps était pris de tremblements qu'ils ne pouvait réprimer. Cela faisait si longtemps que tous ces souvenirs était enfermés à double tour dans son cœur, qu'à chaque mot, il le sentait saigner.

-Sa maladie était incurable...Mais il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Il paraissait en parfaite santé, toujours souriant, plein d'énergie…

La photo était inondée des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

-Et un jour… je l'ai vu tomber devant moi. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il m'a juste dit…il m'a juste dit « Adieu, tu es la plus belle chose que ma courte vie m'ai offerte. Pardonne-moi. »

Le chanteur était secoué de sanglots silencieux.

-Il m'a demandé pardon, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de le faire…Il m'a demandé pardon alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû le supplier à genoux de me pardonner !

S'en fut trop pour Shinya. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état. Même s'i lui en voulait de lui avoir caché tout ça, il pouvait comprendre. Et son amour était plus fort. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer et de le serrer fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et aspirer sa douleur.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Gackt…

-Non, il fallait que je te la raconte, je voulais que tu saches…Mais je n'arrivais jamais à te le dire, et si tu ne m'avais pas menacé de me quitter, je pense que je ne t'aurais toujours rien dit…Je suis si lâche…

-Ne dit pas cela…

-Je veux que tu saches aussi…

Le chanteur prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

-J'ai aimé Yuri de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Son départ m'a brisé…mais depusi que je te connais, j'ai recommencé à vivre, à être moi-même.

-Mais tu l'aimes toujours.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation. Pas de reproche dans la voix, mais une profonde tristesse. De la résignation.

-Une part de moi ne pourra jamais se détacher de lui. Mais je t'aime, Shin-chan, n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime autant que je l'ai aimé lui.

Shinya se recula légèrement.

-Alors pourquoi…tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu es parti ?

-J'ai l'impression de le trahir. Je suis si heureux avec toi que je me sens coupable. Mais je ferais des efforts ! Peu à peu, j'arriverais à t'aimer pleinement, comme tu le mérites, koneko. Je te le promets…

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, chuchota Shinya, en se re-blottissant contre le brun.

-Yuri était mon ange, et toi tu es mon chaton.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Gackt ne reprenne :

-Je n'avais jamais amené quelqu'un ici. Pas depuis que j'y étais venu avec Yuri.

Shinya fut touché par cette confession. Il comprenait qu'en le laissant pénétrer dans cette demeure, Gackt lui ouvrait une partie de son cœur, qu'il avait tenue scellée depuis la mort de son premier amour.

-Pourquoi tout est clair ici, alors que tout est noir dans ton appartement ?

-C'est Yuri qui a choisi la décoration. Il adorait les couleurs, donc il en a mis de partout. Il m'a obligé à peindre mes murs en blanc… tu imagines ? fit-il d'un air comique. Tu lui ressembles tu sais. Vous avez la même pureté…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua le blond, embarassé.

Encore une fois, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne parlent à nouveau.

-Shin-chan…

-Hum ?

-Je voudrais aller sur sa tombe, demain...Tu m'accompagneras ? demanda Gackt d'un air incertain, redoutant la réponse du blond.

-Bien sûr ! je le remercierais d'avoir prit soin de toi quand je ne te connaissais pas encore.

Il s'endormit après avoir murmuré quelques mots, que Shinya entendit à peine :

-Toi aussi, tu es un ange, en fait….

Le lendemain, Shinya l'observa fouiller dans ses affaires. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au cimetière et ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Gackt était retourné dans la chambre, expliquant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Le batteur le voyait maintenant à la recherche de ce quelque chose, dans le terrible bazar de sa valise. Il lui dit qu'il l'attendait dehors et le vit ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la tombe de Yuri. Gackt alluma de l'encens et entreprit de lui présenter Shinya.

-Tu vois, Yu-chan, c'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé de mes ténèbres. J'espère que tu ne n'en veux pas trop. Mais il te ressemble, tu sais. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il prendra soin de moi, et il se moquera aussi de moi quand je crierais en voyant un cafard, ou que je ferais le gamin pour ne pas prendre le train… Je déteste toujours autant ça, tu sais.

Shinya prit sa main et la serra très fort dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il le soutenait. Il comprenait que le chanteur était en train de faire ses adieux à yuri. Adieux qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résigner à faire sept ans plus tôt.

Gackt essuya une seule et unique larme puis déposa quelque chose sur la tombe de l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

-Tiens Yuri, je te rends ton cœur…j'ai été égoïste, je l'avais gardé, pour l'avoir pour moi seul à jamais…mais aujourd'hui, je peux enfin te le rendre.

Il donna une dernière caresse à la peluche qu'il venait de déposer : un nounours à la blancheur immaculée, pourvu de deux petites ailes et tenant un cœur entre ses bras.

Après un dernier au revoir, les deux hommes se détournèrent main dans la main, prêts à vivre une vie nouvelle, car il avaient enfin su oublier.

oOo

_Quelque part, un ange se vit pousser une seconde aile. _

_Celui qui le retenait avait enfin accepté son départ._

_Il partit alors rejoindre ses semblables et continua à veiller sur celui qui l'avait rendu heureux pour l'éternité entière._

oOo

FIN

_Voili voilou, c'est fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plus. Donnez moi votre avis_

_Et encore une fois, désolée d'avoir été si longue pour écrire la fin._

_Nekoi_


End file.
